Chaos Soul
by EternalBlizzardOfSwords66
Summary: It was said that on a night of the red moon, seen in the skies of the underworld. A child would be born. A child, who was meant to become something more than just another resident of Hell; born from a dead warrior, heir to the demonic queen herself. That child would become like no other: To either save the universe from catastrophe or be the ultimate bringer of its doom.
1. Prologue - The Chaos Prophecy

A/N: EBS here with a brand new fanfic. It's been a while since I've done a DragonballZ fanfic, and hopefully, this one will be a good one for all to enjoy. There will be certain changes to what the canon has, such as some ages being slightly different, plus including a couple of original characters in the story. The major changes/ages are listed below. (post prologue)

Pan: 7

Bra: 8

Goten: 17

Trunks: 18

Disclaimer (only prompt I'll do for the story): I don't own DBZ/GT. This is purely a fan made story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chaos Soul Prologue: The Underworld Prophecy~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_It was said that on a night of the red moon, seen in the skies of the underworld. A child would be born. A child, who was meant to become something more than just another resident of Hell; born from a dead warrior, heir to the demonic queen herself. That child would become like no other: To either save the universe from catastrophe or be the ultimate bringer of its doom._

June 6th. Year 778. In Castle Oblivion.

Many fallen warriors stormed the large castle that oversaw hell itself. A woman with flaming red hair, tan skin, two small horns, and crimson eyes ran through as fast as she could. This unfortunately for the woman, was not very fast, as she was heavily pregnant. Many of the guards in her castle tried to block the assailants from coming forward, but were failing. She saw who fired the last blast. It was Frieza, an evil tyrant that once ruled the universe. Frieza chuckled like mad, as he pointed his fingers towards the devil woman.

Frieza: This is your end, _Lady_ Adrian!

Frieza fired off a single thing ray from his fingers, but was easily blocked, as Adrian raised her hand. Many more blasts were heard, as some of the castle began to crumble. She was ultimately trapped.

Frieza: Nowhere to run now. To think, this was the might demon queen we all were supposed to fear. And yet you're pregnant, with nothing more than a monkey. It should be my heir you should be carrying.

Adrian: As if you're worthy of being a father, nevertheless of my own child.

Adrian fired multiple blasts in each direction. They hit various warriors, and even blasted Frieza back. Frieza was then kicked from behind, by a glowing warrior, with spiked up blond hair. The warrior then grabbed Frieza by the throat and began to strangle him, before blasting him out of the castle. The warrior then sensed Adrian's energy, and flew right to her, as she was now on a giant stone hand, that had been constructed miles outside of the castle. He landed on it, as it began to close into a fist

Adrian: Thanks for the assist. Though you could have come sooner, Vegeta.

The warrior sighed, and sat down beside the queen, the bearded man smiled, as he kissed her. The demon queen closed her eyes, enjoying the kiss.

This Vegeta was the last king of a mighty warrior race called Saiyans, before they were mostly exterminated by Frieza. So naturally, the fallen warrior king took extra pleasure in defeating his nemesis, especially since he was capable of using the legendary power of Super Saiyan. This is what he was in right now.

King Vegeta: You shouldn't have strained yourself so much. Our child might be feeling the effects of what happened.

Adrian: I know. But what choice did I have. Being pregnant isn't easy, as this child has been taking up a lot of my own energy, energy that I will need. Because a punk like Frieza usually is nothing to me.

King Vegeta: So true, my love.

Suddenly, Adrian felt a jolting pain seer through her. She whimpered a bit. In the darkness that was inside the closed stone fist, it was easy to see a new light flicker on, right from her swollen stomach. Adrian tried to get comfortable, and eventually did, right after she slid off her panties.

King Vegeta: You're ready to give birth now?

Adrian: Yes. I have to now. This kid wants to be born. It could only be tonight. But you'll have to deliver him.

King Vegeta: Understood. I had to do this with one of my other sons. From what I can tell, you're all ready to do this.

Adrian: Good. These contractions have been a nightmare.

King Vegeta: I'm just glad you managed to restrain Cell before all this. Frieza, and anyone else, I can handle. But Cell, still a bit much, as much as I loathe it.

Adrian: I aware. Now help me.

Adrian began to sweat heavily, as she forced a push. King Vegeta was right there, having taken his shirt off first. Adrian had nothing to hold on, except for the stone itself, so she dug her claw fingers into the stone, and squeezed it, causing it to crumble underneath the pressure of her strength.

King Vegeta: I see the head. Keep pushing.

Adrian gave another push. Her eyes glowed even deeper red, as she glared at her lover.

Adrian: If you weren't dead, I'd kill you in the most brutal of ways!

Adrian gave another push. The cries of the newborn were heard, echoing in the enclosed space. Adrian collapsed, as King Vegeta wrapped his newborn child up in his shirt. The child also glowed, like his father before him. A look of pride was evident on his face. The child however, didn't remain glowing like that, as he quickly faded, reverting to a normal Saiyan child, with black hair, and brown tail. Although the child did have stubby claw like fingers. King Vegeta sat down beside Adrian, as she slowly sat up. He handed their newborn son over to her, and she smiled. The child had calmed down, the echoing cries soon following. King Vegeta brushed away a couple of loose hairs.

Adrian: He's certainly taken on a lot of your characteristics. Maybe he won't develop any physical demon attributes, but I can tell he has both Saiyan and devil powers in abundance. My baby boy...I'm glad to finally meet you.

King Vegeta: What are we going to name him?

Adrian: If you hadn't already had a son fully named after you, I would have named him so. As it is, I can only think of one name that would suite him perfectly. We shall call him...Vega.

King Vegeta: Vega? That's...interesting.

Adrian: Don't question me. It's a good name. A name worthy of a mighty warrior. One who will succeed and surpass us both.

King Vegeta: He will?

Adrian: Yes. I have no doubt now. Had it been another night, I might have some doubts, but not tonight.

King Vegeta: Night of the red moon. Should have known.

Adrian: You should have. But...we need to stay away from Castle Oblivion, at least for a few days. Until my full power returns, our child is in danger. Once my powers have returned, I can rest easy, knowing that Vega, will be protected.

King Vegeta smiled at his mate. He then gently stroked the tiny spiked up hairs of his young son. The fist began to open up, showing light. King Vegeta dropped out of Super Saiyan form, and picked up Adrian, who tightly held onto their son, as he began to fly away, into another, more secluded part of hell.


	2. First Time On Earth

8 years had past since Adrian has given birth to Vega. She had quickly regained her strength, and had quickly made it clear, nobody was going to mess with her family. And for all the souls who dared to defy her, she gleefully made examples out of them.

But right now, she watched as her son trained with his father. Both were in super sayian form. King Vegeta easily was stronger of the two, but Vega certainly shared his love for a good fight, and kept pressing forward, inspite of nearly being fried.

Adrian: Honey, don't you think that's enough.

King Vegeta smirk, as he turned to his mate. He kissed her with a fierce passion, that could not be rivalled, but right after that, he chuckled. Vega slowly got up from being blasted.

King Vegeta: Not a chance. The boy needs to push his limits. And what better way then a good old fashioned spar.

Vega: Dad's right. But isn't there something you mentioned before.

King Vegeta: What was it son?

Vega: Oh...I'm not sure, but I believe it was...

It was then, that Vega lunged at his father. King Vegeta turned around quickly, but was unable to avoid being slashed across the face by Vega's claw fingers. The attack even blinded him in his left eye, just for a moment, as he tried to open it. But the cuts bled profusely, and Vega smirked, and began to lick his fingers.

Vega: Never show your back in a fight.

King Vegeta: Heh. You got me good, son. I was wondering if some of the lessons had been drilled into that skull of yours.

Vega: That is one of my favorites. Along with show no mercy, and giving up is for cowards. Oh, and never apologize for nothing.

King Vegeta: Glad to know.

Both father and son powered down to their normal forms. Vega's hair was still spiked up as it was the day he was born, but red streaks had grown in, plus some bangs had formed. Adrian smiled proudly at Vega.

Adrian: That was indeed impressive Vega.

Vega: Thanks mom.

Adrian: I should know better then to be worried. You're my little warrior. But there is something I wanted to talk to you boys about.

King Vegeta: Oh, and what would that be?

Adrian: Well...first...

Adrian used some of her chaos energy to heal up King Vegeta's face. She only used her power to heal, when there was something immediate. And while she didn't think that a few slashes across the face was anything major, she didn't want to have the carpet ruined for when they got inside. But she didn't heal them all the way, leaving nicely formed scars across King Vegeta's face.

Adrian: Now with that done, I think we deserve a vacation. Namely to a well populated planet.

Vega: Does that mean we're going to be crushing an entire race of evil?

Adrian: No we're not son. We haven't had anything like that in ages, so there really is no need. But you see, this well populated planet, is actually one of my favorites. Earth.

King Vegeta: Earth? Isn't that where two of the last full blooded sayians live?

Adrian: Yes. In fact, that is where your eldest son lives. I've been paying attention to Earth for a while, knowing that something could pop up at any second that's worth looking into. Such as the mindless destruction caused by their world wars. The sinners getting their dues. But besides that, there is something I think you boys will be interested in. A tournament.

Vega: A tournament? Sweet.

King Vegeta: Aren't earthlings weak in comparison?

Adrian: To true, but there are some exceptions, plus the sayains. Do you guys want to go, and participate?

Vega: Can we? Can we?!

King Vegeta: Sure. Sounds interesting.

Vega: YAY!

Both parents smiled at their son's enthusiasm towards it. But then Adrian sighed. Both caught that, and were confused as to why she was doing that. She then smiled.

Adrian: I'm glad. I would have had to have gone without you two. I was more or less asked by Yemma to go there, because he wants to make sure of something. He reincarnated an evil mindless being called Buu there.

King Vegeta: Buu? Strange name.

Adrian: Well, he's a tough guy. Was evil to. See Buu split into a good and evil part before. The good buu is still alive, but is even more childish then Vega.

Vega: Who you calling childish?! I AM A MAN!

Vega powered up to super sayian very quickly, and then excitedly punched the air hard, that a slight shockwave was felt from it. Both King Vegeta and Adrian laughed at their son's antics.

Adrian: Regardless...the evil buu was killed, but was reincarnated as a human, power and all. The thing is, Yemma wants to see if the boy is evil at the core, or is a genuinely good person. I would have had to have gone myself for sure, but taking you boys with me can indeed be like a little vacation for the three of us.

Vega jumped up and hugged Adrian for that. Both parents knew that the young devil sayian wanted to explore some other worlds, and this was his first opportunity.

The next day, the three had made it to Earth. The tournament was being held on an island, and there were some big crowds. Vega was happily licking on some ice cream, loving the taste of the cold treat. Suddenly, a chime was overheard on the loudspeakers.

Announcer: Attention everyone. Those participating in this years tournament, please head sector three. Our qualifiers are being held there. Only the first thirty two shall be considered allowed to participate.

King Vegeta: Well, thats our cue son.

Vega quickly scarfed down the rest of the ice cream cone, and the two dashed off. Adrian smiled, and proceeded to the VIP box, as she had managed to secure herself a spot. Though she was surprised to find that there were quite a few people in there, but was not surprised on who it was.

In sector three, the thirty two qualifiers were quickly separated into groups of four, before the fights would go down. King Vegeta smirked, as he saw his eldest son, Vegeta there. Vegeta noticed him, and walked over, confusion written on his face.

King Vegeta: I was wondering when you would recognize me.

Vegeta: Dad?

King Vegeta: Yup. Only here for the day. Sort of a mission, you could call it. Figured I'd have some fun.

Vegeta: But you're dead. And I certainly didn't expect you to keep your body as well.

King Vegeta: Full of surprises. I'm explain more later, as were about to start, but there is somebody I want you to meet after.

Vegeta: Not interested in a weakling.

King Vegeta: Oh but this boy is far from it. You'll want to meet him. Trust me.

Vegeta: Heh. Well I hope he is. This tournament needs something for it to become more of an interesting one.

Meanwhile, Vega was heading to the waiting area, as the first round of qualifiers were being done. While on the way, he heard a fight almost break out, between a little girl, roughly his age, and a big man. The big man, was actually insulting the little girl. Vega stepped in.

Vega: Oi. Why don't you pick on somebody your own size!

Man: Oh, another twerp. What must the standards be for them to allow brats in here.

Vega: A brat? You seriously went there. Hmmm...You're Tiger Fist, aren't you?

Tiger Fist: I am. And what's it to ya, brat?

Vega: You're in the same block as I am. You've already lost.

Tiger Fist: Me, lose to a shrimp like you...HA!

Tiger Fist then turned around, and walked off. Vega rolled his eyes at the man's display. He turned around, to see the girl fuming at him.

Girl: I could have taken care of him, you know!

Vega looked at her, and smirked. He could sense that this girl was more powerful then she looked. Much like he was.

Vega: I have no doubt. What's your name?

Girl: I'm Pan Son. Don't forget it.

Vega: Pan Son eh? Any relation to Goku Son?

Pan: Yeah, he's my grandfather. And he's the best ever.

Vega: We'll see. But It's a pleasure to meet you Pan. I'm Vega.

The two shook hands, even though Pan was a bit reluctant. He smiled, feeling that he had made a friend, although he felt that the human sayian girl was extremely stubborn.

Pan: Just Vega?

Vega: Yeah. I'm glad to see that another kid is in this tournament. I hope you're strong enough to claim you could have beaten a fully grown male meanie.

Pan: He was nothing. I was going to let him think he was going to win.

Vega: Very nice, but a waste of time. But seeing as no fights outside the matches are allowed, I suppose it wasn't exactly.

Pan: And what about you? Can you take him?

Vega: You'll just have to wait and see.

Suddenly, another announcement was heard. The first four qualifiers entered the room, as the others began to leave. Vega saw that his father, Vegeta, Goku, and a pink blob warrior with a single tentacle on his head, which Vega knew was Buu, had advanced. Once all the fighters were in their blocks, the matches began.

Vega and Tiger Fist quickly eliminated the other two that were in their block, and faced off against each other. Tiger Fist smiled, with a feral look present on his face.

Tiger Fist: Time to learn your lesson, brat.

Vega: I actually have a lesson for you.

Vega allowed Tiger Fist to charge at him. But Vega moved quickly, grabbed Tiger Fist's left leg, tripped and took him down, followed by quickly breaking the man's ankle, and tossing him into the opposite wall. The other matches were over, which saw a purple haired teen, a boy with a spiked mohawk, and Pan, all advance. They all looked at him with surprise, while he shrugged it off.

Vega: What?

Soon after that, the four had all gotten to the waiting room. The crowd was now waiting to be seated. Vegeta then walked up to Vega, and smirked.

Vegeta: Not bad kid. Not bad. But tell me, you planning on advancing far?

Vega: Who doesn't? It's who capable of doing so. And I know I can.

Vegeta: That's good. Especially coming from a royal line, of Sayian.

Vega: So, dad told you.

Vegeta nodded. Everyone else was listening in on the conversation, and were surprised to hear that. Not only was there two more sayians known, but they were both related to Vegeta. Vegeta then called the purple haired teen over, and introduced him to Vega.

Vega: Trunks. hm...about as odd of a name I've ever heard.

Trunks: What you talking about?

Vegeta: Don't bother son. There is a reason why I introduced him. You two are related. The boy here, is your uncle. Though I just met him myself.

It was right then, that two of the grounds employees came in, with one of them carrying a basket. It was numbers for the tournament. Each had quickly grabbed a number, and the order was written down on a white board. The name of the matches were:

Match 1: Vega VS Pan Son

Match 2: Goku Son VS Uub

Match 3: Vegeta VS Buu

Match 4: Trunks Briefs VS Vegeta Sr.

Right after that, the eight were escorted to the main area, as the speech made by the current world champ, and who the winner of the tournament had to face, in Mr. Hercule Satan, was finishing up a speech. Vega rolled is eyes, knowing full well that the man was full of hot hair. After that, Mike the announcer guy took the mic, and began to speak.

Mike: Thank you for those words of inspiration Hercule. Now with that being said, it's time!

The gigantatron 5000 displayed the matches. Cheers were heard loud and clear through the entire stadium, as Pan and Vega proceeded out first. And needless to say, many were surprised on the fact that two kids were in the tournament.

Mike: Our first match, is between two young fighters who are more then meets the eye. To my left, a young boy who showed strength beyond his years, even throwing a man who was at least five times his own weight, like a ragdoll. This is VEGA!

The crowd cheer for that. Vega looked around, and was amazed by the sheer number of people watching. He spotted Adrian in the VIP box, and smiled.

Mike: And to my right. Another young fighter, who was born from not one, but two bloodlines, of champs. She is the granddaughter of former world champion Goku, and current world champion, Hercule Satan. This is...PAN SON!

The cheers for Pan were even louder then Vega's. To the point where he twitched a bit due to the volume of it hurting his sensitive ears for a second. The two shook hands, before they both got into fighter stance.

Pan: I don't see many wearing gloves. Must be because you're Vegeta's brother.

Vega: Could be. You surprised?

Pan: Well yeah, not every day something like this happens. But I hope you're ready to lose.

Vega: We'll see about that. I'm not about to lose, especially to a girl.

That last comment had gotten Pan man, to the point where she nearly jumped the gun, and nearly attacked Vega. But the bell rung, and the fight immediately started.


	3. Young Warriors Face Off

The fight had begun. Pan was clearly on the attack, with Vega doing his best to block. He was more then impressed with how powerful Pan was when angered. He chuckled, as he caught her, and tossed her over. She got right back up, and fighter an energy blast at him, only for him to dodge.

Vega: Is that your best?

Pan growled, and charged right at him. Vega decided to block her this time. However, his confidence this time may have worked against him, as Pan actually broke through his defence, and knocked him backwards. He shook it off, and smirked. But Pan was relentless, and managed to kick him in the head, pretty hard, that it sent him flying across the arena floor. He was only able to save himself from a ring out by digging his fingers into the concrete, to enable him to lose momentum.

Vega: Okay. Better then I thought.

Vega charged forward. Now the two were exchanging lefts and rights. Vega hit a hard punch to the head, but Pan used an energy charged fist to hit Vega hard in the side. He gasped in surprise. Pan jumped back, and began to focus all of her energy.

Pan: Ka...Me...Ha...Me...HA!

A massive blue beam, the size of Pan, blasted forward, and hit Vega. He powered up his own energy to block it. He seethed in pain, holding his side. He formed a beam, equally as big, and began to push it back. Pan began to focus more into the attack, but Vega snarled, and let out a mighty yell, which caused him to almost transform. He pushed the beam back. Pan managed to dodge, as Vega forced the attack skyward, not wanting to hit any one. Pan then went for another kick, but Vega bent over to dodge it. He hissed on pain, but grabbed Pan, and slammed her into the ground. Pan quickly got up.

Vega: I'll admit...you're stronger then I originally guessed. That's good. But the problem is...I don't like to lose.

Pan: Neither do I.

Pan flew up, and charged up her attack again. The red slits in Vega's eyes narrowed, as he dashed forward, enveloped in a more red defined energy. Pan fired her attack, but Vega broke through it, eventually colliding with Pan. The result was Vega taking the two of them down to the floor, and crashing hard. The two got up, with Vega right on the edge. Pan went for another kick, but Vega grabbed her, and threw her out. But Pan held on and the momentum caused the both of them to fall out of the ring. However, Vega managed to keep one foot in the ring. The bell was sounded.

No announcement was made yet, as Vega got up, and stood outside the ring. Pan got up, shaking the dirt out of her hair. Vega smiled.

Vega: Good to know that someone my age can fight me. You nearly forced me to reveal something I didn't want to just yet though.

Pan: I'd have been less insulted if you didn't hold back.

Vega: I understand. Damn, looks like we both lost.

Mike: The judges have decided. Due to Vega still being partially in the ring when the last moment happened, He moves on, to the next round.

Pan: You were saying?

Vega: Uhhh...well somebody had to.

Pan scoffed at Vega's remark. The two of them walked backstage. As soon as they were, Vega leaned up against the wall, clutching his side. Pan noticed this, and walked back to him.

Pan: What's wrong?

Vega: I think you broke a couple ribs.

Pan: Oh. Well it happens in a fight.

Vega: Yeah. It was that point that I knew I had to take you more seriously.

Pan: Well, I hope we can remain friends.

Vega: I would like that.

It was then, that the two young warriors noticed everyone else. The other fighters clapped at the effort put in. Though King Vegeta knew Vega would have won anyways. Footsteps were heard the hallway. Adrian had made her way backstage. Vega smiled when he saw her.

Adrian: Not bad Vega.

Vega: Yeah. Pan here is stronger then I thought.

Vega tried to walk, but he clutched his side in pain. Adrian walked forward, bent down to her son's level, and placed her hand over the area of the broken ribs Vega seethed in pain, but it was only for a half a minute. Adrian sighed.

Adrian: They'll be a little tender, so watch it.

Vega: Yeah, yeah.

Adrian: I mean it young man! Watch yourself. I can't always heal you, so you'll have to learn.

King Vegeta: Leave him be. He knows he can handle it.

Adrian sighed, as she left. The others cowered in fear of her, as she left backstage, to head back to the VIP section. Vegeta then turned to his father, with a confused look on his face.

Vegeta: Can't handle your woman right?

King Vegeta: Oh this ain't no ordinary woman, let me tell you. She is definitely one of the more powerful beings. Had she decided to enter here, she would have won.

Vegeta: I doubt it.

Vega: HEY! You shut the hell up.

Vegeta: Oh, and why should I listen to a little brat like you?!

Vega scowled at his older brother, before they both heard King Vegeta laugh at the situation. He was amused to see them get along, like brothers would. Wanting to kill each other at a moment's notice.

Vega: No offence dad, but as strong as you are, we both know mom is stronger. She has to be.

King Vegeta: Non taken. The devil has to be strong to keep the rest of the damned, in line.

If the rest of the fighters thought they were surprised before, due to Vega and King Vegeta being there, they were now beyond flabbergasted at this revelation. Uub even backed away from Vega a bit, and Vega smirked.

Vega: What...afraid I'm gonna eat your brains out?

Vega gave a wide toothy grin, to show as if he was a hunter, stalking it's prey. Uub nearly wet himself, before Goku placed a hand on his shoulder. It helped calm him down.

Goku: Please don't do that. Especially since we're about to have our match.

Vega: Hmph. Party pooper.

Pan sighed at Vega's remark. Vega turned to her, and laughed a bit. It was all in good fun. Suddenly, both Goku and Uub were signalled to the ring.

Vega: I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving. Can we get something to eat dad?

King Vegeta: Sure. Heard there was a buffet, just for the fighters.

Vega's eyes lit up. The rest of the fighters all smiled, as they all left for the buffet.


	4. The Finals Are Set

After finishing his fortieth prime rib, Vega let out a loud belch. He was fine now, his hunger sated for the moment. King Vegeta was still eating a bit though, only because he was a bigger person. A thought then occurred to Vega.

Vega: Hey dad. Why isn't mom participating?

King Vegeta: I honestly have no idea why. My best guess is, because alot of people are afraid of what she is, it would only inspire extreme fear and anarchy.

Vega: Nothing wrong with that, is there.

King Vegeta: Oh not at all son, but it's clear that these humans are quite the fickle species. Still, there has to be some good exceptions.

Vega: Yeah. But I think the real reason is actually different. I don't know if you noticed, but her scent changed a bit.

King Vegeta: What? I never noticed. How could you have, if I didn't?

Vega: Dad. You know the reasons why. You guys say it just about every damn day. I am your son. The Devil and Sayian blood do compliment each other, thus my senses are a lot sharper then they should be. Not to mention the hearing. Speaking of, is there any way you two could keep it down sometimes?

King Vegeta could only chuckle at his son's remark. But he knew there was no chance at lowering any sort of volume. It was just not in a sayians nature. However, King Vegeta did compose himself when Vega sent him a cold glare in his direction.

Mike: Uhhh...I don't know how to say this, but it would seem that Both Goku and Uub have left the tournament. Therefore, both are eliminated. Vega moves on, to the finals by default. Wait...what's this. It seems Vegeta has also lost interest in participating, so therefore, Buu will face the winner of Trunks Briefs and Vegeta Senior. Would both fighters please head to the ring, immediately.

Vega: Well, that was...odd.

King Vegeta: Oh well. Time to see what my grandson is made of.

Vega: Whoop him into shape dad!

Both father and son immediately left the buffet lounge, and went their separate ways. Vega headed towards the VIP lounge, and saw all that Adrian was talking to. Vega smirked. He knocked, and Adrian answered, letting Vega in.

Adrian: I'm surprised to see you here Vega. Anyways, these are, to say the least, here because they know Goku and Vegeta.

Adrian then began to introduce Vega to everyone, which included Pan's Grandmother, Chi-Chi, her parents Gohan and Videl, her uncle, Goten, along with Vegeta's wife Bulma, and Vegeta's daughter, Bra.

Goten: I'm a bit surprised that you managed to beat Pan. I think we all were. Except your mother here. Why is that?

Vega: You didn't tell them?

Adrian: Didn't feel the need.

Vega: Typical. See the thing is...who's fighting right now...I'm sure you figured out that is Vegeta's dad, the last Sayian King.

Bulma: Yeah, which makes this a bit hard to cheer for. Though I'd have to go with my son for sure.

Vega: Yeah...I'm cheering for my dad in this fight.

Much like the competitors earlier, everyone was stunned at his revelation. Vega smirked, satisfied that his answer got the reaction he wanted. But then he remembered what he was here for.

Vega: Hey mom. I have a question. Are you pregnant?

Adrian looked confused. She wasn't sure why Vega made that comment. She sighed, and relaxed, before nodding. Vega smiled at that.

Vega: I thought so.

Gohan: Well congratulations. But I have to ask. Just...how? I mean. The King is supposed to be dead, and yet he clearly has fathered you Vega, or so it seems. If he was wished back to life, then I'd understand, but the halo is still visible, so he can't be alive.

Adrian: Well since Vega revealed his father, maybe I should reveal what I really am.

Adrian pushed her hair back, revealing two small horns. Everyone was extremely stunned at that. Adrian gave off a very devilish smirk, to show exactly what she was.

Adrian: There are some things everyone simply assumes. They assume that the devil is a male. Lose that misconception, because I am the devil herself. But don't worry...I only like to torture those who deserve it. Non of you do, and I hope that you guys never will.

Vega: Dang! I didn't know that Trunks could become a Super Sayian. This is interesting now.

Everyone then looked over, to see that both were Super Sayians. Trunks had charged right into King Vegeta, but he blocked it, and even matched move for move. He then caught his grandson's fists, and flipped him over, before launching a barrage of energy blasts at him. But Trunks dashed through them, and was ready to strike King Vegeta down with his burning beam attack, at point blank. But King Vegeta blasted Trunks in the eyes before he could, which caused Trunks to misfire, and stumble around. King Vegeta then did a sweep kick, followed by a hard punch to the gut. The combo caused Trunks to fly out of the ring. The bell was rung.

Vega: Good one dad. I'm gonna go meet up with him. Oh and mom...did you find out about why we're here?

Adrian: Yeah. The kid's good. No need to kill him.

Chi-Chi: Who were you talking about?

Adrian: Uub. I was alerted that he was a human reincarnation of the evil Buu. I needed to check to see if there was any evil. Safe to say for everyone, it's not the case.

Everyone nodded in understanding. Vega opened the door to leave, when Adrian turned to him, and placed a hand on his shoulder. Vega turned around, curious as to what she wanted.

Adrian: I think it's time, after this, that you learn to use some of my powers. However...there is something else I wanted to discuss. But we'll talk later.

Vega: You're finally going to teach me how to use chaos energy? Thank you, thank you , thank you!

Vega smiled, and bolted right out, leaving Adrian there, with a smile on her face.

Vega practically ran to the competitor's lounge. On the way, he heard that King Vegeta and Buu's match had already started. When he got there, he saw Buu effortlessly dodge all of King Vegeta'a attacks, before hitting a massive double axe handle to the skull.

King Vegeta: What are you?

Buu: Me Buu is strong. Stronger then a super sayian.

King Vegeta: We'll see. BLAST RAY!

King Vegeta charged up a powerful beam attack, but Buu caught it, and actually pushed it back. It was then, that King Vegeta stopped the attack, and punched Buu in the gut. But Buu simply continued to smile, as King Vegeta's fist was stuck. Buu then used his head tentacle to wrap King Vegeta up. Inspite being Super Sayian, he could not overpower, thus Buu yanked him from his gut, and began to toss him around, before slamming him down hard on the head. But then tossed King Vegeta out of the ring, who had been dazed, and no longer Super Sayian.

Mike: What a match! Buu wins. He goes on to face Vega in our tournament finals!

The crowd erupted in massive cheers. Vega couldn't believe what he saw. He wasn't surprised that Buu was strong, but strong enough to make his father look like a ragdoll, simply was to much for Vega to comprehend. Clearly shocked and disgusted at what went down, Vega stormed to the ring, not letting Buu getting a chance to recover.

Buu: Why so mad?

Vega: You made my father look like a chump. I'm not letting you get away with that. Screw a warm up, I'm going to make sure you lose.

King Vegeta: Ow!

Vega: I can't believe you lost father.

King Vegeta: I know. I should have won. Show 'em what you're made of. Show 'em you're a true sayian.

Vega: Gladly.

Vega then practically ripped off his gloves as the bell sounded, revealing his sharp claw fingers. Vega snarled as Buu happily danced around. Vega spat on the ground, clearly disgusted at such display infront of him.

Vega: Stop your dancing and fight. Only the victor gets to dance, and that certainly won't be you!

Vega then began to power up. He initiated his transformation into Super Sayian. The crowd was all amazed. They haven't see a child transform like that in many years. Buu remembered that he once went against others similar to Vega, and thus, still danced around, not worried at all.

Vega: Don't underestimate me because I'm a kid. I'll show you why I am meant to be the best!

Vega stared down Buu, as he stopped dancing, and got ready to fight. The two charged at each other, victory being their common goal, but defeat laid in wait for one of them.


	5. To Victor Goes the Spoils

Vega rushed at Buu, attempting to get the next hit in, when Buu extended his arm, and knocked Vega for a loop. It knocked him back a bit, but not out of the ring. He growled at that attack, then Buu went to do the same. But Vega channeled his ki to one of his hands, and used a ki enhanced slash to block and slice of Buu's arm. That almost caused a disqualification, except Buu waved it off and regenerated his arm.

Vega: Don't try that again.

Buu merely smiled, and this time rushed forward. Vega tried to dodge, but Buu was fasted, and grabbed his ankle, slamming Vega to the ground. He was about to do it again, when Vega smirked at Buu, as he was being lifted off the ground.

Vega: Blast Ray!

Vega shot off the same attack that King Vegeta used, at point blank, into Buu's face. It blasted Buu's head off clean. Vega then clawed his way free, and flew up. But Buu's body still stood up.

Vega: Don't think you can fool me.

Vega began to shoot a barrage of Ki blasts. By then, Buu had regenerated, and flew up after Vega. The demonic Saiyan dodged a punch by Buu, but Buu used his tentacle to suddenly grab Vega, and wrap him up. Vega squirmed to get free.

Buu: Buu wants to finish this now.

Vega: I'm not easy to beat. You'll have to do more than just punch.

Buu: Buu intends to.

Buu tightened the elongated tentacle, it squeezed Vega tightly. But Vega bit down on the tentacle, and Buu shrieked, causing him to loosen his grip. Vega escaped, and hit Buu across the face with a powerful kick, before grabbing the tentacle and dragging them both back down. But Buu regained control of his tentacle and whipped Vega down, cracking the arena floor. Buu landed as Vega got up. Vega charged at Buu, attempting for another slash but Buu caught him and slammed him back down, before he did a double fist smash to Vega. Vega still got up.

Buu: What must Buu do to defeat you?

Vega: Funny, I was going to ask a similar question.

Vega got up, and tackled Buu. The two began to brawl for a bit. But Buu tossed Vega off of him, and did another double axe handle smash to Vega, then he quickly followed with a massive clap attack. Vega looked dazed. But Buu then kept repeating the attack, for a couple minutes, before eventually, Vega stumbled. That's when but did a double fist forward, smashing and driving Vega into the wall. The bell rang, signalling that Buu had won. Vega was out cold at that point and no longer Super Saiyan as he fell to the ground.

When Vega came to, he was in a hospital room. He slowly sat up, head still hurting. He saw his mother there, and noticed she smiled, relieved her son was alright.

Vega: Lucifer's beard! I lost, didn't I?

Adrian: I'm afraid so Vega. Still, you have nothing to be ashamed of. Hercule however, does. By logic, he shouldn't have won against Buu. They were in on something to keep the title on him.

Vega: I see. Oh well, his fault for being a fraud.

Adrian: Still, he did help majorly towards saving the universe before, so he does have that for redemption.

Vega: Whatever.

Adrian: Well, I think it's time that we return. The Supreme Kai is waiting for us.

Vega: Ah yes, the one who sent us on this pointless mission.

Adrian: What's gotten into you?

Vega: I lost, to a pink blob. I'm not the least bit happy.

Adrian: You have your father's pride, and that could very well cost you. Be lucky that this wasn't a death fight, or I'd have lost you.

Vega: Hardly. You'd see me back in hell, no problem.

Adrian: You don't know that. You've done nothing wrong, plus you don't know if you would have become a wisp, or not.

Vega: It won't happen again, that I can promise you mom.

Adrian: I know. Still, once you're done with my training, you'll be much more powerful. How powerful, I'm not certain of.

Vega: I know. But... what about here? Earth, I feel...as if I want to stay...at least part time.

Adrian: That's not something I can do. You need to learn a teleportation technique in order to go between Earth and Hell.

Vega: Then do something about it.

Adrian sighed. She saw Vega's irrationality start to kick in a bit. But she looked at the hallway, and smirked a bit. Vega caught the smirk, and tried to see what she had planned. Suddenly, a knock was heard. Adrian opened the door, to see Buu there. She let him in, as Vega sighed seeing the person who defeated him.

Vega: What do you want?

Buu: Buu just wanted to check up on young fighter. Buu thinks he might have really hurt young opponent.

Vega: Thanks for that, but don't be so sorry. You won the fight because you didn't hold back. I know I didn't. But you simply were better than me, at this time.

Buu: Okay. Here.

Buu's tentacle pointed forward, as a white beam shot forward, Vega tried to block it, but he felt his wounds heal, so he relaxed. Buu then stopped, and left. It was then that King Vegeta and the Supreme Kai had entered. The three grabbed onto the tall, long haired, universal guardian, as he teleported them back to Castle Oblivion.

They instantly arrived there, inside the main hall. Nothing looked damaged, which was a relief to Adrian. The Supreme Kai sighed, as he looked at Adrian, and bowed to her.

Supreme Kai: I can't thank you enough for doing this. If it wasted much of your time, I am sorry. But I needed to check. Yemma, as he said, wanted to make sure as well.

Adrian: That is of no concern to me. But you do owe me, and I know exactly how you're going to repay. But first, tell me...how much time do we have left.

Supreme Kai: You sensed it as well?

Adrian: Yes, that horrid feeling. You and I both know that they are worse than even Buu. Of course my father liked them for the destruction they caused, but I don't.

Supreme Kai: Well. If I had to guess properly, I'd have to say, that give or take a few years, you have about twenty five.

Adrian: We'll be prepared for them then. But you and I both know that their job could be done before hand by other lunatics. As for what you owe me...take my son under your wing. Teach him your teleportation technique. Or need I remind you what happens to those who don't fulfill their end of the deals with me.

Supreme Kai: I understand Adrian. If that is all you ask, then it shall be done. Though I hope you understand why I'm a bit reluctant.

Adrian: I'm not my father, in case you forgot. I have taught Vega, very well that only the true sinners deserve torture and the innocent be left alone. It's important you teach him this, for there is only so much I can teach him. Especially now.

Supreme Kai: Understood. We'll get to training right away if he doesn't mind.

Vega: I'd like that.

The Supreme Kai smiled, and teleported the two away from Hell. King Vegeta looked at Adrian, and smirked, pulling her in closer to him.

King Vegeta: Well, that just leaves this place all to us. I'd say, let's make the most of it, before Vega learns to pop up anywhere.

Adrian: I like the way you think dear.


	6. Intense Training

A month had passed by rather quickly. Vega had concentrated all of his efforts on learning the Supreme Kai's Instant movement technique. It was easy to get shorter distances down, but Vega had somewhat difficulty getting the full use of the technique down. Needless to say, Vega was not very happy.

Vega: Dammit. Why can't I do this?

Supreme Kai: It's not an easy technique to master. In fact, it might take decades.

Vega: Yeah. Something which nobody wants to deal with.

That's when they heard a grunting sound. It was from another Kai. Rather a previous Supreme Kai. This one was very old, but also a very smart one. Though a bit of an oddball.

Old Kai: Keep your wits about you sonny. Why back in my day, we had to work hard to get far.

Vega: I'm working hard enough as it is old man.

Old Kai: You don't even know what hard work is!

Vega: Shut it old man. Or do I have to come down there are kill you!

Old Kai: Makes no difference. I'll just wind up back here.

Vega snorted. He forgot that since they are still part of the otherworld, somebody killed there, really wouldn't do much. He let out a growl. His frustration level had reached it's limits and he blasted a mountain down to mere dust.

Vega: Lucifer's Beard! I really wish I knew how to erase souls now.

Old Kai: What?

Vega: Oh puh-lease. As if you should be surprised. My mother knows how to erase souls should it ever come to the need to. Luckily, she hasn't had to, but that's only because she is merciful. I however, am less than.

Supreme Kai: ENOUGH!

Both the Old Kai, and Vega, turned to a still, slightly twitching, Supreme Kai. He was not exactly thrilled with those two bickering all the time. Vega snorted, clearly showing no respect. However, he did calm down quite a fair bit.

Supreme Kai: It will take a while to learn the full extent of the technique. You'll have to do the rest on your own. That is, if you don't know how to use the more basic form of it. Which ultimately, is the Instant Transmission.

Vega: Fair enough.

Supreme Kai: Now what you have been taught on the more advanced stuff, can be more practical for battle. For example...

The Surpreme Kai shot a KI bolt at Vega, who dodged it before it could hit him. But the Supreme Kai kept firing more and more, before Vega found himself teleporting right beside the Old Kai.

Supreme Kai: Short distances are fine without a mark. Try your luck with a mark.

Vega: A mark?

Old Kai: Something for you to sense. If you can sense somebody's KI, from anywhere in the universe, then you'll be fine. Those are your marks. For example...try your mother. It's probably the most familiar to you.

Vega: Well, it can't hurt.

Vega close his eyes, trying to sense his mother's KI. It took him a minute to do so. Once he did, he performed the instant transmission, and landed outside the main bedroom. He heard moaning from her, and he blushed profusely. He sighed. He then locked onto the Supreme Kai's Ki, and teleported back, with a blush adorned on his face.

Vega: Don't...ask. For the sake of me not losing my mind...don't ask.

Old Kai: Oh. I see what you mean.

Supreme Kai: Yes. But for your sake, shut up. I'm not bailing you out on this one.

Vega: Wise choice.

Supreme Kai: Well, it's successful. Practice with it, and you'll be able to use it without having to sense KI, and just be able to get from location, to location. That is when you'll fully master Instant Movement. Since you're able to use the more basic form of it, I can't teach you anymore. I would teach you actual attacks, except you pretty much already know them.

Vega: Yup. But...I noticed something. Why was there a broken sword and a large metal block, just laying around?

Old Kai: Oh that. I used to be sealed inside that sword, until it got busted. It's useless, but the metal block, I suppose can be of use, if you had the right equipment to use to reshape it.

Vega: I'm sure I could figure out something, if you guys don't mind.

Supreme Kai: Please. Take it. It's of the hardest metal in the universe, so it's something to be used.

Vega nodded, as he flew over to the metal block. He placed his hand on it, and performed the instant transmission, winding back to where he was before. He sighed, still hearing the moaning happening. He attempted to pick up the metal block, but it proved to be quite heavy for him. But he smirked, as he turned Super Sayian, and picked it up with a bit more ease.

Vega: Wow. Even with Super Sayian, still weighs alot. Might as well use it.

Vega then tried to fly up a bit. He slowly then floated over to the training chamber, and entered into it. He got onto the ground, and began to do some squats, with the big metal block over his head. However, he soon felt himself tiring real quick, as he felt all his muscles strain. He dropped it backwards, and fell forward, and fell asleep, completely exhausted.

Vega would wake up, in a different location. It was now his room. He saw his mother there, smiling at him. He slowly got up, and sat in his bed. He noticed most areas of his arms were taped up.

Vega: Wow. How bad did I tear my muscles?

Adrian: Pretty bad. But nothing I couldn't fix.

Vega: Ah. So that's why I can still move them.

Adrian: What were you thinking, bringing that block here? It was far to heavy for you.

Vega: I know. Hence why I wanted to use it. Plus...I wanted to forge a weapon out of it. And besides...shouldn't you be happy I'm here?

Adrian: I am. Which means either you caused to much havoc, or you learned it.

Vega: A more basic form, but enough to get me from place to place.

Adrian: I'm glad. But as for that metal...we'll forge it. Don't know how much of it can be use though. But next time you want heavy training, use weights, and start off small. Like we've done before. I know you can handle three tons on each limb now, but that thing was at least ten.

Vega: I get it. I was over my head. Jeez mom. I won't use it until I'm ready.

Adrian: Good. But with that being said, I did promise that I'd start you on your chaos training.

Vega smiled, and hugged his mother. Suddenly he felt his body cramp up a bit. In which Adrian laid him back down, and tucked him in. Vega promptly fell back asleep, as Adrian left him to rest.

The next day...

Adrian and taken Vega to a waterfall. Due to the location, plus what the water was made of, it was a red river. Almost as if it were blood.

Vega: Are we going to be drinking from this?

Adrian: Actually, you are. See, this is an abundant source of Chaos energy. Right here, you'll learn alot, if not all, that I know. I haven't taught you this before, as I wasn't sure if you would abuse it. But I knew I would have to. I know you won't now, but I wanted to be safe.

Vega: Okay. Will this hurt though?

Adrian: Does it matter?

Vega: Not really.

With that, Vega knelt down. He saw that there was a bucket right near him. He filled it up with the red water, and drank all of it's contents. He then screamed out in pure agony, powering up to Super Sayian, and began thrashing about. He tried to stand up. And when he did, a massive black energy erupted from him, for only a couple seconds. He felt forward, panting, and out of Super Sayian.

Vega: Man...that burns mom.

Adrian: I know. What else do you feel?

Vega: I feel...different things. I can feel some people wanting to fight each other here. I can sense hate. But from you, I sense a warm feeling. An as for KI sensing...well I feel more of it now.

Adrian: Well...that was certainly better then I expected. You're definitely a natural.

Vega: Thanks. Whew. I feel as if I've gotten used to it now.

Adrian: The water will help with building reserves. However, to much will transform you into something you can't control. But since you've seem to already know how to use chaos to sense, we'll start on gathering and manipulation. This might take a while, but will be worth it.

Vega: I can't wait.

From there, the two sat down in the lotus position. Adrian began to explain to Vega, how to pull chaos energy that was in the air, towards him. It took a little while, but eventually he got it. However, he did seem to absorb a little bit of it, which caused him a bit of pain, but he shrugged it off, and began to shape some to the energy he had gathered.


	7. A Revolt In Hell

A few months had passed by since Vega began his training in controlling chaos energy. Thus far, he found to to be relatively easy for him. He was quite proficient in manipulating it, but now, he was focusing on how much he could actually absorb.

However, there was some side effects that Adrian was concerned about. Such as Vega's temper being alot worse then usual. She knew that chaos energy would cause him to react violently. But still, she kept training him.

Right at the moment though, Vega was currently by the crimson river, and was absorbing chaos energy. But he was progressively getting more and more worse.

Vega: That wench. She said she would help me all the way! But she's decided that little sibling who doesn't even exist yet, is more important then me? How dare she!

Vega punched the ground, which caused a massive fissure to happen, shaking up a small portion of hell, before it fixed itself. His eyes glowed a dark red, as he fired off black flames. He was already in Super saiyan, and it seemed was on the verge of going to the next level. He screamed loudly, as black flames burst from him. He then teleported to Castle Oblivion, and walked through, shooting his flames everywhere.

Vega: WHERE ARE YOU MOTHER!

Adrian appeared infront of him. Not looking intimidated, but Vega knew otherwise. She was frightened. He could sense her fear.

Vega: You keep ditching me. Why mother...why?

Vega slowly moved forward, a smirk plastered on his face, as more and more of the area kept catching fire. Adrian slowly backed away. But Vega rushed up, and attempted to punch her in to stomach. But she put up an extra strong barrier to deflect the attack. She fell to one knee though. Vega clearly enjoyed this.

Vega: Lest you forget mother, I am your world. Yet lately you keep forgetting. You promised that you'd help me.

Vega then caught a KI blast that was meant for him, as King Vegeta was now behind Vega, and in Super saiyan. But Vega turned back to him, and unleashed a massive black wave, which completely destroyed that section of the castle.

When that all happened, Vega blinked for a second, noticing the destruction. He gasped. He was very surprised. He looked back over to Adrian, who had moved out of the way. He sighed.

Vega: What's going on with me?

Vega then saw his father climb out. He looked mad, but relaxed when he saw Vega no longer wanting to destroy everything. Adrian sighed, as Vega ran to her, and embraced her legs.

Vega: I'm so sorry.

Adrian: Don't be. I know why you're acting like this. You've absorbed to much Chaos Energy at once. You're body can't fully handle it. But at least you absorbed enough to not cause you to transform. I know that it can happen. And when it does, you'll be a mindless beast.

King Vegeta: He'd be a true savage saiyan, that's for certain.

Vega: Still. I nearly...caused my younger sibling to die, had I actually hit.

Adrian: But you didn't truly mean to. That's good. But listen Vega. Next time you feel yourself going mad due to the influence of the Chaos Energy...expel it. Like a bomb if you have to. Just...make sure nobody's around, unless it's somebody evil.

Vega: I know. Man this sucks. I thought for sure that I could handle it.

King Vegeta: We're actually impressed on how well you are handling it. So don't feel bad about it. Your mother told me she was alot worse when she began.

Adrian: Yeah. A downright sadist, that even your damn grandfather was terrified of me.

The three of them would laugh at that, considering they knew about how downright evil that Adrian's father, the former devil, truly was.

Later however, Vega was looking up at the sky. Adrian approached him, seeing him like that. It was right at the highest point of Castle Oblivion.

Adrian: Honey, what's wrong?

Vega: I don't know. Part of me wants to visit my brother. But...I should feel no reason to. I don't know, maybe I miss Earth. Not that I don't enjoy Hell, because I do.

Adrian: Ah. Well maybe it's because...you have a friend your own age. I knew it would be a possibility. In fact, part of me hoped it would be that way.

Vega: Why though?

Adrian: It's simple. You deserve to have friends. I can only do so much for you, and your future sibling. This is why I had you taught how to teleport like you do. So that you can travel between worlds, without having to rely on portals. Believe me, they aren't easy to open.

Vega: I can imagine.

Adrian: It's up to you, if you want to go. You'll definitely benefit greatly. You'll make friends, grow strong, and pretty soon, you'll be quite the ladies man.

Vega: Why would I want anything to do with girls?

Adrian: Trust me on this one, son.

Vega: Okay mom. But...there is something bothering me. Why do you keep pushing me to grow strong. I know that you're trying to prepare for something. What is it? I want to know.

Adrian: Well, you're going to know eventually as it is. There is a race, in the deep depths of the universe. A vicious, tyrannical, destructive race. And every fifty thousand years, they will attack. They will not destroy planets, but they are good at wiping out entire races. They believe themselves to be the judge, jury, and executioner, of the entire universe. And in about twenty five to thirty years, is when their cycle begins. They call themselves...the Siege.

Vega: The Siege?

Adrian: Yes. They are a mechanical race of pure power. Originally, they were made to keep control, but they have gone out of their boundaries, making them believe they can determine what shall happen. It's not so much purely destruction, but rather...they harvest and feast, upon those they have considered to be strong. Strong that they have to conquer.

Vega: Wow. That sounds...overwhelming.

Adrian: They are. Unfortunately, not even Super saiyans, as you are, can take them on. And even worse, I fear Earth is one of their targets. But...you must tell no-one about this. Otherwise, I fear that some might find it a challenge, like your older brother, and seek to take them on before they are meant to be awoken. Which means that you won't be prepared.

Vega: I think others should be informed. Let them prepare as well. I'll still wipe the Siege out of existence, but having help to insure it is a good thing, so I can't promise that.

Adrian: You have a valid point. Just...be weary of whom you inform about them.

Vega: I understand.

Vega looked up to the sky, and sighed, and nodded. It looked like he had come up with his choice, o where he would live.

Vega: Mom. I think I would like to move to Earth. Like you said, I can benefit from it. The only problem is, if I absorb to much chaos energy again, I could wind up wiping Earth out. But...I don't think that will happen.

Adrian: Well, I won't stop you. Just...make sure you visit often.

Suddenly, Vega sensed a few KI blasts heading their way. He grabbed Adrian, and dodged them. He glared at who was throwing them, before he had a panicked look on his face. It was a good portion of warriors from Hell, including Frieza and Cell.

Adrian: Not again. They only seem to attack when I'm with child.

Vega: It's easier for them to defeat you, as you're more protective, at least I think. But this isn't good.

Adrian: We have to get out of here. Get to Earth. NOW!

Vega: Got it.

Vega sensed for Vegeta's KI signature, and teleported to him. Vegeta was currently stepping out of a gravity chamber, and was certainly surprised to see the two suddenly appear.

Vegeta: Vega?

Vega: Yeah, it's me. Listen, we need some serious help. There'a revolt going on in Hell. Normally it would have been dealt with, but circumstance have arisen to cause us to seek help.

Vegeta: Heh. Not so tough are you?

Adrian glared at Vegeta, which he found was strange that he would be intimidated. Then he remembered that she was the devil, so thus the shock wore off. Adrian then growled at him, before she rested up against the wall.

Adrian: I'm currently expecting again. Thus in no condition to fight. And as strong as your father is, he can't beat Cell.

Vegeta: Oh. Him. Well that does change some things. Alright, I'll lend a hand.

Vega: One more thing. I want to live here on Earth. Think I could stay here with you?

Vegeta: We'll see. If you're worth keeping around, then you can. But if you're useless, then forget it.

Vega: Trust me, I am more then worth keeping around. Question is...can you keep up...old man.

That last remark caused Vegeta to form a tick mark, as Vega teleported the three back to Hell. They looked out at the high balcony of Castle Oblivion, as quite a few warriors that had somehow retained their bodies had began to close in, with Cell leading the pack. Both saiyans powered up to their fullest.

Vega: Let's give them a reason to fear saiyans.

Vegeta: Now you're speaking my language.

Inspite of the insult that Vegeta received before, he was pumped up and ready for a fight. The two jumped right into battle, with King Vegeta staying behind, ready to defend Adrian.

Vegeta quickly engaged Cell, as Vega went ahead. Using his new chaos power to the fullest. He shot out a massive black beam, which devoured many attacks, and shot away some of the warriors. But suddenly, he was almost swatted away by Frieza's tail. But Vega grabbed it, and punched Frieza in the gut, extremely hard.

Vega: To think that saiyans once feared you. You're pathetic.

Vega then tossed Frieza down. He then gathered up some more chaos energy, while dodging many blasts that others were trying to hit him with

Vega: I'll show you how it's done. BLACK LIGHTNING!

Electricity surrounded Vega, and he shot massive streams of black lightning down, knocking out many who had tried to attack. Him. He then redirected some of it towards Cell, which had hurt Cell.

Cell: You'll pay for that.

Suddenly, Vegeta kicked Cell across the face, which sent the hybrid monster crashing into the ground below. Vegeta floated beside Vega, admiring the damaged caused.

Vegeta: I love the smell of explosions in the morning. It smells like victory.

Vega: I thought it was Napalm that you were supposed to like the smell of.

Vegeta: We're saiyans. We don't use Napalm. We cause explosions as if it's nothing.

Vega: Yup.

**Meanwhile, inside Castle Oblivion...**

A few warriors has managed to get inside, but King Vegeta was effortlessly knocking them all back out. Adrian smirked, seeing her mate working out very hard. She turned around, to see a giant 2 horned warrior, whom she recognized as Ginyu, was there, ready to attack her.

Ginyu: Change NOW!

Ginyu fired a massive golden beam from his mouth, and it closed in on Adrian fast, but Adrian caught it, as the beam receded, and she held a white flame ball in her hands. Ginyu collapsed down. Adrian then used her free hand to shoot out a black flame, that hit and devoured Ginyu's body, turning it into dust. The white fireball then began to grow large, as Adrian stepped back onto the balcony. Soon, the fireball was so huge, that it could have easily caused part of a planet to be wiped out. Vega noticed that, and panicked a bit.

Vega: We gotta run.

Vegeta: Why should we?

Vega didn't give Vegeta a chance to retort, as he grabbed Vegeta, and teleported them both to behind Adrian, as she threw the massive white fireball into the ground, just as all the warriors got up. The bal hit, and indeed cause a massive explosion, that even nearly destroyed Castle Oblivion. But the mighty black castle stood tall, and whatever damage was caused, began to repair itself.

Vega: Mom. Was that what I thought it was?

Adrian: It was.

Vegeta: Impressive. What attack was that?

Vega: That's mom's most powerful attack she has. It's called the Soul Bomb. She takes a soul, and uses it as a bomb, when combined with chaos energy. With that attack, not only can it cause massive damage, and ultimately stop the attack that was going on here, but it completely erases the soul that was used.

Adrian: Well, I was given an opportunity. Personally, I think you boys were doing just fine, but since I got rid of that annoying idiot, Ginyu, in the process, it's a winning situation of all of us.

Vegeta smirked at that. He was glad that he didn't have to deal with even the slightest chance of Ginyu annoying him. Not like it would have mattered much at that point in time. With that, both boys had powered down. King Vegeta walked up to them, also powered down to normal. Vegeta looked at Vega, and smiled.

Vegeta: So. About you moving in with me. I'm sure that it will be just fine. But don't think you're getting a free ride. You'll be working your ass off for it, training every single day. Got it?

Vega: Yeah yeah, I got it.


	8. Awaken The Ravager

Vega had now been staying on Earth for a little over a month. He had somewhat missed home but this is what he wanted. As he was staying over at Vegeta's, Vega was forced to train by Vegeta. Not that Vega complained or anything. Right now they were training in the gravity chamber and he was feeling a bit exhausted, while Vegeta merely chuckled at him.

Vegeta: This is why you'll never earn the title of Prince of-

Vega:-Can in ya ancient piece of crap. The Saiyan race is dead, living in Hell, for the most part, as wisps. It's not like you're the prince of Hell. Oh wait...that's me...Dumbass!

That comment got on Vegeta's nerve. He shot out a massive blast at Vega. But Vega blocked it, and there barely even any scratches on him. Vega collapsed but forced himself to stay as a Super Saiyan. Vegeta however powered down and simply took off. Vegeta powered down the chamber, and walked out. Following after his brother, Vega followed him. Outside the chamber he saw Bra was waiting there and she was wondered why Vegeta was suddenly mad.

Bra: Uncle Vega. What happened?

Vega: The old man simply got put in his place.

Bra: You didn't have to be so mean!

Vega: I could have been nicer, yes...but I'm not very nice.

With that Vega moved forward, completely ignoring Bra from that point. He eventually found his way outside and flew to the top of the house, where he did some meditation.

Vega would spend a solid hour meditating, before he heard a loud noise, like an explosion happening. It was off in the distance but he knew it was near the mountains. It snapped Vega's meditative state and had his attention. He bolted in the direction where he heard the explosion and sensed that there was an extremely high KI in that area.

Having gracefully landed, Vega stood up near the small town at the foot of the mountain. Many people were panicked from what was going on in the town. Vega kept himself hidden from sight until he saw what was making the commotion. It was a gigantic, long, humanoid wolf/dinosaur hybrid monster. But what really bugged Vega was that it felt like familiar KI signatures coming off of him.

Vega: This is new. I wonder if he's related to Cell. Well I might as well cut King Yemma a break and stop it right here.

Vega jumped down to the middle of the street and stared directly at the hybrid monster. It growled at him and was about to attack, when a several men in black trench coats with hoods over their heads. There was also a young woman with silvery blonde hair and a white lab coat whom walked out. She smirked as she looked at Vega.

Woman: So... this is Earth's heroes these days? HA! Don't make me laugh.

Vega: Who are you, and what is that thing?

Woman: I'm glad you asked. You do deserve at least that, I am Dr. Ona Gero.

Vega: And that's supposed to mean something to me... how?

The doctor was suddenly furious as steam fumed from her ears. She turned bright red and it looked as if she was ready to explode. But she calmed down after a few seconds. The beast seemed ready to go.

Dr. Ona Gero: Behave yourself Ravager. You'll have your fun.

Vega: Ravager...

Ona: Yes. See it's my perfect creation. I had a father who was a scientist like me. In fact, he sort of inspired my idea. After all I'm getting revenge on the supposed greatest fighter on Earth, for ultimately destroying him.

Vega: Look lady, I'm considered the new guy. So I'm just gonna assume the guy was evil. Sound good?

Ona: NO! It's not good. My father was a genius. He created the warrior known as Cell.

Vega: HIM! Oh now I know he's evil. Let me guess...revenge?

Dr. Ona Gero: Oh that's just the start of it. I plan to rule this planet because the whole world rejected my father. He could have been big but he was subjected to being out casted when the Red Ribbon Army was destroyed. So I took the formula that created Cell and mixed it with two of the fiercest beasts in this world. A Raptor and a Wolf, together with this mix and along with a newborn child...created the ultimate beast. And so thus, we'll destroy everything that wronged my father. First the Z fighters... then... Capsule Corp. Then the world!

Vega: Lady...you make me sick.

Ona: Boys...Open fire!

The hooded men pulled out AK-47's from their coats and opened fire on Vega. But not a single bullet hit him, nor did any cement they never even hit him. The doctor stopped them and signalled them to retreat.

Ona: Ravager, SICK HIM!

Ravager growled before shooting a massive beam from his mouth straight at Vega. But Vega transformed into Super Saiyan and dodged. He went in for a KI enhanced punch but Ravager grabbed him and flung him by his arms to the side. Vega got up and began to shoot a barrage of KI blasts at Ravager. But it charged right through them and punched Vega across the face.

Ravager then swung its massive tail and knocked Vega right into the mountain behind them. But Vega got up and shook the dust off. That's when Ravager did a flying double kick to him causing Vega to get buried deeper into the mountain. A good part of the mountain even collapsed due to the impact. Ravager then grabbed Vega but he gauged at Raveger's eyes. It howled in pain, but Vega followed by using his black lightning attack. Ravager tossed him down before it bit Vega's left Leg and tossed him out of the mountain. Surprisingly it didn't tear off Vega's leg.

Vega tried to get up but found he couldn't, due to Ravager's last attack. The monster then landed right in front of Vega, bloody drool fell from its mouth as the two stared at one another. He then shot a massive stream of black fire at Ravager, which barely burned him. The blacks dissipated as Ravager powered up. It then slashed Vega, deeply cutting him on the chest. Vega began bleeding everywhere. He then heard Ravager chuckle as Vega was forced to power down. Everything faded black and back to color. It didn't matter how much he fought against it, Vega would lose consciousness.

Ravager hovered over his fallen pray and was about to eat Vega when a few long haired ghosts tackled him and exploded. They were followed by a massive golden beam and an equally large light blue beam. After the initial shock, Ravager managed to escape but the attacks had done damage to him. But it smirked as it saw Gohan, Vegeta, and the fusion warrior that is Gotenks, all ready to face him at their maximum power. Vegeta looked over at Vega and his posture dropped a bit. Making up the tail, Pan landed next to them.

Gohan: Pan. Do you know where the lookout is?

Pan: Uh-huh.

Gohan: Good. You need to take Vega there, and fast. Dende will heal him.

Pan nodded as she agreed with her father. She didn't like to admit it but she knew that Ravager was out of her league right now. She picked up Vega on her back and began to fly off. A couple of tears had escaped her eyes as she flew off. Ravager sighed as he turned away and ran fast. The three followed behind and quickly caught up to him. They were about to catch him when a few missiles were sent their way from helicopters. However the three stopped them easily as Dr. Ona Gero got on Ravager. He jumped onto a helicopter with her and then flew off.

Gotenks: You're worried, aren't you dad?

Vegeta: What do you mean?

Gohan: You can't hide it Vegeta. You do care for Vega. Enough that you do show concern for him.

Vegeta: The kid's a true Saiyan, I'll give him that. But enough, we don't have much time. Who knows what that monstrosity will do.

Gohan: Let's go.

The three took off and gave chase to Ravager. The helicopters were somehow faster than the Saiyans were in flight. The neared a city and Ravager jumped out of the helicopter and made a crater on the ground. Due to their power Gohan and Vegeta had to wait outside the city. Gotenks being on a time schedule went in. It didn't take long before the two clashed. But even at Super Saiyan 3, his attack was useless as Ravager caught Gotenks, and kicked him hard in the chest.

Meanwhile Pan was flying up at incredible speed. Faster than she had ever flew in her life. But she knew she had to because her friend's life was in grave danger. Within two minutes she reached the lookout and landed. She skidded across the white granite floor. Dende, now an adult Namek who had taken the role of Earth's guardian was waiting there. He helped Pan get Vega on the ground and began to use his special power, the power to heal and began to restore Vega.

Pan: Dende-san. Will he be alright?

Dende: I don't know. These wounds are deep and he's lost a lot of blood. But I'll do my best.

Male voice: Maybe I can lend a hand.

Pan turned her attention to the voice it was the Supreme Kai along with Adrian. Both had just arrived on the lookout. Dende smiled and looked up while he was still healing Vega. The Supreme Kai knelt down and began to help with the healing. Luckily it did speed things up as the wounds closed faster, his blood was restored and all cuts, bites, and broken bones were mended. But he was still out cold.

Dende: Thanks sir. But this is all that we can do. He'll be fine; he just needs a bit of rest.

With that, Vega began to slowly open his eyes up. After a second of struggling, his eyes shot wide open, and he began to feel the wounds, only to discover that they weren't there. Adrian knelt down, and propped Vega up a bit.

Adrian: You had us all worried there for a second.

Vega looked around, and saw that everyone was smiling. He cracked a small smile, as he tried to get up. Still feeling some of the pain from the attack, he stumbled a little bit. But he managed to get himself up.

Vega: Thanks. But...I have to go.

Dende: Relax. The other Z warriors have already moved in. Though Ravager is proving to be much tougher then expected.

Vega: I still have to go down there. I can't let that monster get away.

Adrian: I can't let you do that. Not without an edge first.

Adrian reached into a pocket that was on her dress, and pulled out a scroll. She handed it to Vega. He took it, not sure what it was. Adrian smiled, as she looked at her son, with pride in her eyes.

Adrian: I am officially passing down my signature attack. In that scroll, contains the knowledge on how to perform the soul bomb attack. It's something I am unable to teach, as such knowledge will only come when finished with the scroll. It will take some time, but there is one place here that can help you a great deal.

Dende: The time chamber? How do you know of that?

Supreme Kai: I mentioned it to her.

Vega: Well this will help. But what' so special about this time chamber?

Dende: It's a special pocket dimension located here on the lookout. Essentially, time moves faster in there, then it would out here. An example would be...you'd get a years worth of training in there, but only one day will have passed out here.

Vega: That's awesome. When do I start?

Pan: I'll come with.

Adrian: Sorry, but I can't allow that. Right now, Vega needs one hundred percent focus on the technique.

Pan: Awwww...

Vega: Don't worry about it Pan. We'll have a spar or two, once Ravager has been dealt with, alright?

Pan: Okay. Still not fair.

Dende then began to walk away, while signalling Vega to follow him. Vega did. But before they broke away from the others, Vega turned around, and smiled.

Vega: Hey mom. Thanks again. Also, you've gotten quite big in just a month.

Adrian: Yeah. I have. Only to be expected. Still, I think i might be carrying twins. Certainly feels it.

Vega: Take it easy then mom.

Adrian: I will.

With that, Dende led Vega to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Vega clutched the scroll tight, as Dende opened the door. Vega stepped into the pocket dimension, ready to begin his new training. However, he was still concerned about all that was going on down on Earth, as he was afraid that the damage might just be far to much to be fixed.


	9. Back To Action

Inside the chamber, a couple of months had passed for the young Devil Saiyan. He was focusing entirely on the scroll he had received from Adrian. It was an interesting one, because the scroll would teach the technique to the users, upon constant meditation, as it would relay the knowledge right into the mind.

While Vega did do that, he also did some intense training in there as well. He felt close to a new achievement. Definitely was bulkier now, but only because he actually did venture deep inside the void space, thus the intensity for his training, got worse and worse.

On this day in the chamber, he finished up his technique learning. He rolled the scroll up, and smiled. He got up, and began to walk towards the door. But he stumbled a bit. He then heard his stomach growl very loudly. He sighed, muttering a few curse words. He opened up the door, and walked out. He smiled, glad to see sunlight again. Adrian smiled at Vega, hoping that Vega accomplished the goal.

Vega: I did it. But...I'm kinda starving.

That's when he noticed that Dende's assistant, a genie by the name of Mr. Popo. He had then approached Vega.

Mr. Popo: We had anticipated that you'd be hungry, so we have a meal prepared for you. It's not a good idea to fight on an empty stomach, as it's far to draining.

Vega was then lead to where the food was, and he wolfed all of it down. It was a fairly big meal, average for a Saiyan though. Even Mr. Popo was surprised by how fast Vega ate, and he's seen the other Saiyans eat.

Vega: Mom do you really think that Chaos bomb will be effective?

Adrian: It should. Definitely will create an impact. Don't think it will kill him, which is what we want.

Vega: Why though?

Dende: As much as a danger he is, Ravager is still a human. He is being entirely controlled by Ona Gero, so we can't be to certain if he really is evil. So we're gonna wish him to become human, once the dragon balls are gathered.

Vega: Sounds good. But...what are these 'dragon's balls' you speak of?

Everyone sweatdropped at Vega's comment. The context in which he said was not meant to come across as perverted, but it still sounded like it nevertheless.

Dende: It's Dragon Balls. It's a set of seven magical orbs that when gathered, summons a wish granting dragon. It can even bring those dead, back to life, but only if the murder was not natural. Meaning not by sickness or age.

Vega: Definitely useful. Okay, so i'll try not to kill him, but if I do, I do. Anyways, I must be off.

Dende: Wait. Take this.

Dende tossed Vega a small brown sack. Vega wasn't sure why he had to carry such an item, and nearly disregarded it, until Dende spoke up again.

Dende: That sack contains Senzu beans. It's a healing bean that completely heals somebody up to full strength upon the consumption of one. And all things considered, the others are going to need them. Considering the others have been fighting Ravager for over four hours, and haven't exactly fared well.

Vega: Seriously?

Dende: Yeah. Well they tried to lead him to a more desolate area first, and they did, but it took a while. Anyways, it's time to go.

Vega: Right.

Vega teleported right to the battle scene, where he saw Gohan taking on Ravager. Gohan, as powerful as he was, was losing. However, he saw Vegeta, Goten, and Trunks, bleeding and nearing unconsciousness. He approached Vegeta first, and gave him one of the beans. Vegeta refused at first, before Vega shoved it in. Vegeta swallowed it, and got up. He growled at Vega, but Vega ignored him, as he fed Trunks and Goten, two other beans. That's when Gohan was tossed over to them, heavily bleeding, and nearing unconsciousness himself.

Vega: My turn. You guys hang back for a few.

Trunks: Sure. If you can buy us ten minutes, we'll be able to fuse again.

Vega: Alright.

Vegeta: Let's hope you're up for it.

Vega gave Gohan one of the beans , before he tossed the sack to Goten. Vega smirked, looking at Ravager. He noticed that Ona and her followers weren't there. Maybe they had to catch up to them. Ravager growled at Vega.

Vega: I don't know what Ona was thinking. I know you're human. Still, if death is what awaits you in order to keep everyone safe, then so be it.

Vega let out a mighty yell. He powered up to Super Saiyan, and even further then that, as his tiny overall frame has become a bit bulkier. Ravager lunged at Vega when he was done. But Vega used a Blast Ray at point blank, causing Ravager to be stunned for a second. Vega took that opportunity to kick Ravager hard in the face. But Ravager quickly recovered, and punched Vega really hard, sending him back a bit. They then continued to brawl a bit, with Ravager delivering most of the damage. Eventually, he fired off a massive beam from his mouth, but Vega withstood it.

Vegeta: So, he's used the time chamber. No other way to describe his sudden power increase.

Gohan: Probably for the best. He's holding his own a bit better. Still. If we couldn't take him on, what chance does Vega have?

Vega: Look closer at the fight.

The four Saiyans did look. They noticed that Ravager was taking his time to attack. But they all cringed when they saw Vega take an extremely painful kick to the stomach, followed by a double temple punch. Vega landed, and spat up some blood. He got up, although a bit dazed. Suddenly, he snapped out of his daze, sending a black ball the size of his own head, right into Ravager, as Ravager tried to jump on him. It sent Ravager back a bit. But not much, as he charged into Vega, taking him down. He tried to bite Vega, but Vega managed to hold Ravager back, by holding his jaw open a bit.

Gohan: Ravager is slowing down. Thus we have damaged him. Strong, especially in defence. Still, there isn't much we can do, except wait.

Trunks: Regardless, Vega has bought us some time. Ready Goten?

Goten: Ready!

Trunks and Goten began to the fusion dance, successfully transforming into Gotenks. Just as they did that, Ravager wrapped it's tail around Vega, and slammed him into the ground hard, before stomping on Vega's left arm. The three went in, and did a triple kick to Ravager's face. Vega slowly got up, but in massive pain.

Vega: Damn. He did a number to my arm. Can't feel it. Definitely broken. But I'm not done yet.

That's when Vega heard the noise of a chopper coming. He smirked, figuring that it was indeed Ona Gero and her two lackeys, coming to aid Ravager.

Vega: This is perfect.

Vega shot a medium sized KI blast at the chopper, which caused an explosion, before it crashed into the ground. Vega slowly walked over to it. He turned his head, to see that the three were actually winning against Ravager now.

Vega: Tough skin, and powerful brute strength can only get you so far I guess. But now, he'll be knocked out for sure.


	10. Taming The Ravager

Ravager kept dodging all the attacks from the three. The beast kept firing off KI beams to divert some of the oncoming attacks. The three Saiyans were getting frustrated, and slowly running out of energy.

Gotenks: Damn. Even with a Senzu bean I can do much more then just ordinary Super Saiyan.

Gohan:Well then, we should combine our attacks. Should stop him. But he should be nearly out.

Vegeta: Well brat...I think you should check the Senzu bag.

Gohan did, only to find that it was not as full as it was before, because there was a bit of a slash in it. Most of the beans had fallen out.

Gotenks: That explains it.

Ravager then began to throw a few red destructo disks at the three. They dodged, but the disks thrown began to turn back. The three dodged, and blasted them all down, before looking at Ravager.

Gohan: KAMEHAMEHA!

Gotenks: Burning FLARE!

Vegeta: FINAL FLASH!

The three shot out their ultimate attacks, and they combined into one attack. Ravager smirked and gathered alot of energy, and prepared his own Kamehameha attack. It met the triple attack right in between, causing alot of shockwave damage to the terrain.

With Vega, he had gotten a hold of a few of the senzu beans for himself, and ate them. His energy definitely returned, but his arm wasn't healing all the way, which is why he ate a few. His regained some mobility. He was now at the site of the choppers he had shot down. He looked for any survivors.

Suddenly, the sound of machine guns firing was hard. Vega turned around, and caught all the bullets, and dropped them. With two fingers, he shot out two thin beams. They were aimed right at the servants. The finger beams went though the two, leaving a hole in each of them. They fell over clutching their chests.

Ona: Get up!

Vega teleported to infront of Ona, and slapped her to the side. Vega then grabbed onto both men's throats, sensing that their lives were nearly done.

Vega: weak. That is what you are. You need to hang on just for a minute, while I take what I need. Your souls are MINE!

Vega began to chuckle like mad. He gathered the two souls, leaving shriveled corpses where they were. He combined the two together, and released alot of chaos energy that he had gathered, into them,. Creating a massive bomb. With his good arm, he held it up above his head, and flew to the three.

Vega: Guys. You have to stop. Get away from here while I attack.

Gotenks: Hit him while we're attacking.

Vega: That will destroy the planet. Just stop when I get close. This should knock him out.

The three nodded. Vegeta smirked, knowing how powerful the flaming white ball that was the Soul Bomb, truly was. Though he suspected it wasn't going to be quite as powerful as Adrian's.

Vega dived down. Once he was about one hundred feet away, the three ceased their attack, and got far away from the battlefield, as Ravager continued his attack. Once he stopped, Vega, having gotten to point blank range, slammed the bomb into Ravager, causing a massive explosion that wrecked at least four hundred yards of the surrounding area, in pure devastation. The three had managed to get away in time, and Vega also teleported away in time as well.

Vegeta: There's no way that beast could have survived that.

Vega: No. He should have. I could have used alot more, but I chose not to. Specifically to keep him alive.

Gohan: WHAT?!

Vega: My Soul Bomb attack is powerful, but I was asked to keep him alive by Dende.

The four then began to fly back. Indeed, a massive crated was there. They saw Ravager, partially buried in the debris, but not moving. Vega smirked, as the four sensed that he was still alive, but extremely roughed up due to the attack. Suddenly, the sky darkened a bit. The four knew what was going on. It was then, they saw Ravager begin to turn into a seven year old boy, with neck length black hair, completely naked, but laying face down.

Vegeta: So, he was a human. Yet I sense that he is similar to Cell, along with those other things. Could be to dangerous to keep alive.

Vega: I doubt it. He just need to be kept in check. However, I'm not done.

Vega then teleported to where Ona was. She was slowly getting out of the debris that she was buried underneath. She coughed for a minute, before slamming her fist down.

Ona: Defeated. My son was defeated! He failed me!

Vega; Your son? Lady you do really make me sick. But regardless of if Ravager was your son or not, your fate was sealed. I'll be seeing you again very soon, because I know my mom will enjoy torturing you.

Ona was about to question what Vega meant by that, but he grabbed her by the throat, and took her over to where Ravager was.

Vega: You see that? That is indeed a human. But unlike most humans, he had no innocence. You bred him for your own twisted ambitions. And in the end, we've defeated him. As he is now, he's harmless. But you...You're different.

Gohan: What are you doing?

Vega: You'll see.

Vega chuckled as he looked over at Ona. She held great amount of fear in her eyes. Vega continued to chuckle, as the three others looked at him, wondering what's going on.

Vega: You've caused enough trouble. Trouble, that has the potential to screw everything up. But you want to know something else. I have alot more in common with your son. I'm not innocent. Sure, I wasn't bred out of spite, hate, and to be weaponized, but I was born in a place where innocence doesn't exist. That's where you're going very soon.

Ona tried to struggle to get out of Vega's grasp, but it failed. Gohan tried to come forward a bit, to calm Vega down. But Vegeta stepped in between the two, to let Vega to continue what he was doing.

Vega: You humans really are insects when you become annoying. Good company, but when twisted and evil people, no matter what race, show up, has to be squashed. With that, I am sentencing you, to eternal despair!

Vega's grip tightened, and with a flick of his wrist, he snapped Ona Gero's neck. He dropped her corpse down to the ground, and with his good arm up, and shot out a KI beam, vaporizing her corpse. He smirked, satisfied with what had happened. He then knelt down to Ravager, and placed his hand on the young boy's shoulder.

Gotenks: Was that really needed?

Vega: Probably not, but I certainly enjoyed it. Besides, that wench didn't use just a random orphan. I wasn't kidding when I basically said she used her own son.

That shocked the other three Saiyans. They then looked disgusted, especially Gotenks and Gohan. Vega then teleported himself and Ravager up to the lookout, where Dende was awaiting the two. Vega powered out of Super Saiyan, and took a deep breath, relaxing a bit.

Vega: We did it.

Dende smiled at Vega, before he began to completely fix Vega's arm. Once it was fully healed, Vega flexed it, getting feeling back into it.

Vega: Thanks. I needed that.

Dende looked at the former Ravager, and instantly a set of purple training gi phased into existence, already on the boy. Dende rolled him over, and began to heal the boy.

Vega: Where is everyone?

Dende: Supreme Kai took your mom back to her home, while Pan went home.

It was then, that Gohan, Gotenks, and Vegeta had arrived. Gotenks immediately separated into Goten and Trunks. Dende then finished healing the boy, as he slowly woke up.

Ravager: Where...am I?

Dende: Earth's lookout. The tallest point before you reach space. I am Earth's Guardian, but you can call me Dende.

Ravager: Den...de. I see.

Ravager then saw the five Saiyans, and slowly got up. He showed a bit of fear, but not complete terror. More like confusion, and remorse.

Ravager: I am...sorry for the trouble I've caused. In fact, I don't even recall being human. My own voice seems so foreign as it is. Where is my mother?

Dende: Calm down. We'll explain everything. But first, do you have a name?

Ravager: Only that which you know me by. Other then that, no. Just a stupid code name.

Dende: I see. Well your mother was killed.

Vega: Yup. Shredded her to mere dust.

Ravager: Well...somebody had to.

Dende: Hopefully you'll be able to live normally now. Though you need to control your beast form. You have much great power, and I would like to ask, when ready, to help defend this planet, from any attacks.

Ravager: I'd like that. But please, don't call me Ravager anymore.

Trunks: What do you want us to call you then?

Ravager began to think about it. A minute slowly passed by, as everyone was eagerly awaiting what the new name hey could call their former foe. The boy then nodded his head, having come up with a name.

Ravager: Kayden. Call me Kayden.

Vega: Kayden it is then. Well then, nice to meet you. I'm Vega.

Kayden: Thank you...for everything.

Vegeta: Hmph. I guess this one is reformable. Not often it happens. They might disagree, but you did the right thing Vega. Who's to say that wench would have done the same again. But brat, just remember, you-

Vega *interrupting*: -Wait a second. Who you calling brat?

Vegeta: The new kid. Remember this. You now share genetics between some of Earth's mightiest warriors, yet the mix makes it unique to your own. But because of that, you have a great heritage. Don't fail it. You must become strong.

Kayden: Only thing I can do.

Trunks: Good to know. However, there is something else everyone should see.

Trunks then reached into his pocket, and then pulled out a hand. it was Ona Gero's hand. except that this hand, was mechanical.

Trunks: I'm not sure, but there might be a chance that you didn't actually kill her.

Vega: Dammit!

Everyone was really bummed when they heard that news. it meant that more things like what happened, could continue to happen. But clearly, Kayden was the one who was the most angry. So much so, that it was starting to trigger him turning Super Saiyan. After a few minutes of everyone looking at him, as he stewed in his own anger, he transformed into a Super Saiyan, but it was only for a minute, before he fell out of that transformation, and collapsed to the ground.

Vega: Easy there Kayden. I'll go look into it. I will find out whether she's dead or not. I promise.

Kayden: Thank you. If she is alive, I want a piece of the action.

Everyone nodded at those words. they knew it wasn't Kayden's fault for what happened. The blame all went onto the evil doctor. And all of them didn't like that she might still be out there, waiting to strike again.


	11. A Father's Perogative

A couple more months had past since Kayden attacked. Life generally carried on as per usual. However, there was a couple of things that had greatly upset Vega. The first was that he did find out that when he destroyed Dr. Ona Gero, she wasn't destroyed, as there was no record of her soul actually coming to the checkout station, to determine where she would wind up.

The second thing however, really pissed Vega off. See there were quite a few times where Vega wanted to spar with Pan, just to see how powerful she had become, or at the very least, hang out with her. However, as it would seem, Gohan kept going out of his way to make sure that she went nowhere near Vega. However, Vega decided to confront Gohan.

So while he patiently waited by the nearby mountain that was near Gohan's house, Vega did his usual routine of collecting chaos energy that was in the air. He also couldn't help but admire what he saw. Nature at it's finest. Hunting and killing, all in the name of survival.

Vega: If these animals had souls to pass on, they wouldn't be sent to hell, for survival is law. It's so easy...so simple. And yet all the more advanced thinking species, such as the humans, they get judged. Morals and such, it's wrong. Why can't we just have our own fun no matter what? Regardless, I cant control what goes on.

Vega smirked. The view was incredible from what he could see, especially since it was night now. With that, He flared his KI up to his maximum, powering all the way up to Ultimate Super Saiyan. Since he was there now, he waited patiently. But for a nine year old kid, especially one with such a chaotic pedigree, patience isn't something they are known for.

Vega: Don't make me do anything drastic, four eyes.

With that being said, Gohan had arrived, fully decked out in his fighting GI. Vega smirked at Gohan, who simply snarled at Vega.

Vega: I'm glad you came. Didn't exactly feel like blowing off a chuck of a mountain.

Gohan: I suppose so. Now talk. What do you want?

Vega: A good question. I just want to know why I'm not allowed to visit a friend.

Gohan: All about Pan. Well I can't let you near her. Not after what you did!

Vega: What? Vaporizing that pathetic human that was Ona Gero? Which by the way, was indeed a damn fake!

Gohan: That's it.

Vega sighed. He had a feeling it was because he did indeed execute the fake evil scientist. He looked at his claws, and smirked, a sense of pride washing over him. Vega then turned towards Gohan. He was very tempted to attack, but he knew Gohan was stronger then him right now, so it was not a good idea.

Vega: Since that's it, then I have to say this. Wake up! You're a Saiyan! A warrior! And yet you are disgusted by what I did? Honestly, I think you should be thanking me. Because if I let that fake live, she would have tried again, and I have no doubt it would have been a more powerful threat, especially since the real one is out there. You don't know if we would have been able to conquer the next threat they would have sent us, and even now, it's uncertain. We had a very difficult time against Kayden as it was.

Gohan: Okay I give you that. But everyone deserves redemption. Yes, that was indeed a fake. A Doppleganger. But it's the fact you did so without remorse. Will you do it when we meet the real one? There's a good chance. Maybe she can be redeemed. Become a good person. Everyone deserves that second chance!

Vega: Ugh. Just quit your boyscoutting. Not everyone is redeemable. If she was, I wouldn't bother with her.. But even without my ability to sense darkness in one's soul, which I can tell you have a fair bit, she doesn't deserve to live. The fake, which i'm sure the Doctor controlled from a more remote location, admitted her plans, and they disgusted me. She will be heading where she belongs. On top of that, if you made that mistake against somebody who could have killed you if you slipped up, you would have been killed, because they would have seized the opportunity. Point is Gohan, I did what I had to do. And I'll admit, I enjoyed it. But just because I do enjoy to kill, I won't do it to just anyone.

Gohan: I understand. I really do. I've seen, and been in those situations myself before. But I can't exactly trust you.

Vega: You did when you first met me.

Gohan: I was skeptical. But why is this such an issue?

Vega: Why? The answer is very simple. Growing up, I didn't exactly have friends, all things considered. Pan is, my first, and right now only friend. The fact she is strong and likes to fight are bonuses. So don't stop me from wanting to hang out with her. I'm only a sadist to those who deserve it. And you're paranoia is seriously making me consider torturing you.

Gohan sighed. That was a strike against Vega, and once he realized what he said, he silently cursed under his breath. Vega leaned up against the tree, and looked over at the city.

Vega: Really though Gohan, you're no different then I am, except you try to keep that side of you under lock and key. I don't.

Gohan: What do you mean?

Vega: I've talked to Cell. And while that overgrown meathead would like nothing more then to whoop my ass, and he can, he did tell me about his killer. You.

Gohan: What of it? Somebody had...I see your point.

Vega: Only about the killing part. I also know that you were very slow. You toyed with him when you were the clear superior.

Gohan sighed again, and turned his head in shame. Vega smirked upon seeing that. Vega then walked over to Gohan, and looked him in the eyes.

Vega: Point is, I'm not going to influence her to be evil, or enjoy pain. I believe in freedom, and those who want to destroy it, must be punished.

Gohan: Alright! I get it. You're not a bad person, just...you embrace what you are. But dammit Vega...If you were in my position, you'd understand. I just...want to protect my little girl.

Vega: Got a point. Maybe one day I'll understand. But seriously...I wouldn't be so mean. I'd threaten to hunt and kill if something were to happen that really pissed me off, but that's it.

Gohan: Oh. Well that's fair. Okay then. How's about this. As long as you don't turn Pan into something that enjoys death, then we'll be cool. If not, well let's just say you'll be going home to stay.

Vega: Aye sir.

Gohan chuckled briefly at Vega's comical response. But he knew that Vega meant no harm. He figured if anything, it was culture clash. But then, Gohan himself smirked. Fast then he could see, Vega got his head struck hard by Gohan's knee. It dazed Vega only for a second. When he regained his bearings, he was about to attack, but saw the cold glare inside Gohan's eyes, as a clear warning to not push things.

Gohan: That was just to show how serious I am. Don't mess this one up.

Vega snorted in response to that. However, after that, Vega smirked, but it had a serious tone to it. Gohan was a bit weary of it. But Vega didn't make a move for a counter attack.

Vega: You really are hardly different from me. I'll do my best, but I can't control if she will become a sadist. However, with that we have that out of the way, there was something else. From what I can tell, you're likely the strongest being in the universe. Very soon, I wish to test my power against you.

Gohan: Oh. Well you know something. I would be happy to do so. Tell me when, where, and what time?

Vega: Tomorrow, right here sounds good. Better make it in the afternoon. I want to watch a couple of cartoons before I start a fight.

Gohan: Heh. For somebody born in hell, you're still a kid, through and through. That's definitely good to know.

With that, the two half Saiyans shook hand, before the two began to fly off in separate directions. Gohan did have one last look at Vega's direction, smiling.

Gohan: I can trust you for now Vega. But you better hope that you don't do anything to misjudge you this time. If I see you as a threat, then I will not hesitate to kill you.

Gohan smirked to himself, satisfied he had given Vega a chance, along with a warning that he intended to make good on, should Vega screw up.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to everyone, a small village on the countryside was being attacked. Most of the villagers had been attacked and killed. A few machines were operating around, digging up a few things around the area outside the village. One man, dressed in all black clothing, including a black mask that concealed his face He was looking at a scroll, which had lead him and his crew to that very village, to look for something. But what was it they were looking for? More importantly, will this be the cause of another crisis?


	12. Cult and Frustration

Next afternoon, Vega had done what he said he was going to do. Watch cartoons in the morning, then begin to head to near Gohan's, to have a spar with the older half Saiyan. However, there was something that Vega had noticed while on a lazy flight to there. A small village was being burned. He wondered what was going on, and flew down to investigate.

When he got there, all he saw, besides the flames, was dead bodies everywhere. Men, women, and children. Killed brutally. Vega shook his head, not liking what he saw. But he turned around, sensing something incoming. But it was a bit to late, as he got hit full force, in the face, with a grenade. The explosion didn't do much, besides daze Vega a bit, and his vision to be quite hazy.

Male voice: That was impressive that you took that.

Vega: Who are you? Where are you?

Male Voice: Matters not. This village was a dead end for what I was looking for. But keeping one alive, to spread the message, is most beneficial. So Kid. Spread the word, that the inevitable resurrection of the devil will come.

Vega was still dazed, so he still couldn't see the man. He threw another grenade at Vega. But this one landed at his feet, and exploded into alot of smoke, as it was a smoke grenade. Normally, it would have blocked the vision of the target, but this one was also a stink smoke grenade. Combine that with Vega's sensitive senses, it overpowered him, and knocked him right out.

Vega woke up about an hour later. He was in a somewhat recognizable place. He slowly got up, taking the blankets off of him. He shook his head, shaking out the fatigue out of him. He looked around. He recognized this place as Gohan's place.

Gohan: You're up. Good. What happened?

Vega: Caught off guard. Plus my senses were really messed with.

Gohan: I see. What about the village you were at?

Vega: Everyone was killed when I got there.

Gohan: Hmm. Well at least that explained why you never showed.

Vega: I was on my way. But that's not the most disturbing news. It's what was said that has me worried.

Gohan: Oh, and what's that?

Vega slid off the couch. He stood up, and stretched out, and cracked his knuckles He could still feel a bit of the fatigue, inspite of being fully awake now. He looked up at Gohan, with an uncertain look in his eyes.

Vega: The man that attacked me, said that the devil will return from the dead. And to be honest, that's what worries me.

Gohan: How so?

Vega: My mom is alive and running hell as best as she can. But if the devil what that guy said is true, then it could be any of the former three. Kassius, Lucifer, or Assmodeus. I just hope it isn't Assmodeus, for he's the only one from what I understand, that was pure evil.

Male voice: That's not good.

Both Saiyans turned to see Goku and Uub. Vega smirked, seeing the two after quite some time. He hadn't seem them at all since the world martial arts tournament. In fact, nobody had. Unfortunately, Uub looked quite devastated, as a result of what happened.

Goku: We got there a little to late. It was Uub's village. But why would anyone want to attack it?

Vega: They were looking for something. An artifact, or fossil, or something, that can revive a former devil, depending on which one it is.

Vega then glared at Goku. He wasn't trying to hide the glare, and in fact, everyone paid attention right to it when he did glare at the older warrior. Everyone was trying to figure why Vega was doing so, but Goku was especially clueless.

Gohan: Ummm...Vega. What's wrong?

Vega: What's wrong? Alot of things, aside from a potentially powerful evil being revived. What I see is a pathetic excuse for a being. A fine warrior no doubt, but is a pathetic person. The kind that belongs right in hell!

Goku: Now wait a second! I have done alot to protect the people of Earth for many years. I think that-

Vega:- IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU THINK!

Everyone was taken aback by Vega's sudden outburst. Vega had even transformed into Super Saiyan, as he rose off the couch. He pointed at Goku, and waved his finger.

Vega: I know exactly everything you've done. Your history, your nature...everything. And for the most part, I couldn't have cared less. You're a fighter. A legend. But what about your family? You kept yourself dead for seven years because you thought you were the threat, but all you wanted to do was get stronger. You weren't there when your family needed you. And you aren't there for your wife now. I could care less about all that, all things considered. But you did something a few months ago you shouldn't have done. And you had a chance to redeem yourself. At the tournament, you abandoned your family and friends for Uub. You could have done trips out in schedule. But no...you moved in with him to train him. Showing no regard for the people that give a damn.

Everyone was stunned at Vega's words. Uub even began to cry, until Vega shot a finger beam at his face, which burned Uub, and got a glare from Uub. Uub even tried to lunge at Vega, but was held back by Goku. Gohan was even glaring at Vega now.

Vega: Don't give me that look. I might only be nine, but I am not an average one. Don't tell me that you don't resent the bastard for the abandonment he's done.

Gohan continued to glare for a minute, but his expression softened after a bit, realizing that Vega was right. Vega smirked at Gohan's realization. Goku did look hurt from what was said, but Vega didn't care.

Vega: Point is, you suck...Goku...no...Kakarot! Don't look at me like that you bastard. Because unlike everyone else, i ain't kissing your ass. But yu could have done something a couple months ago. Something that could, have prevented some deaths. You could have helped us in the fight against Ravager. We did defeat him, but with you, it would have been done alot quicker. But for nearly two days, the rest of the Saiyans, myself included, got our asses handed to us, and it was only because I know a devastating and amazing attack, we were able to knock Ravager out, enough to wish him to his human 's a good guy now, but it would have been done sooner.

Goku: You got me there.

Vega: Damn right. You're nothing more that an ignoramous. Unless fighting was involved, you don't care. Oh and here's one that you've likely never heard. Your attitude is worse then Vegeta's!

Vega's power was rising up, to the point that the house was starting to shake. Gohan grabbed Vega, and squeezed his shoulder's tight. Gohan looked at Vega with a pleading look, hoping he would calm down. It did work, as Vega powered down to normal.

Vega: It's not often I lose my cool like that. I need to lay off the chaos energy for a while. But what I said was true.

Goku: I didn't know that you, or anyone felt this way.

Gohan: He's right dad. I hate to say it, but he's right. You've done alot to have your family hate you. For years, I did. At least, never understood, and loathed it. But it's not to late to rebuild. You don't need to be all about fighting. Sure, last fourteen years have been better, but you threw it away. Just...return home. Bring Uub as well. Might as well adopt him.

Uub: Ummm...may I talk for a second.

Gohan: Sure.

Uub: I'll admit, I was excited when Sensei offered to train with me, but...I had no idea that it would cause such a rift. For my part, I'm sorry.

Goku: Don't be. You guys are right though. I shouldn't have just left. I should have done more. And I will.

Vega: We've gotten off track here. Look. We need to find that group. Any means is to be used. The last thing I want is one of my ancestors to cause havoc. It may cause a universe wide armageddon, earlier then when it's suppose to happen.

Goku: I'll definitely hel-WAIT! Did you just say...universe wide Armageddon?

Vega: I did. Because there is a grand event coming up in a few years called the Seige. Mechanical aliens that live in the darkest corners of the universe, and they come every fifty thousand years, give or take. And what they do, is annihilate the most advanced species. There is a small chance Earth might be ignored, but that's not something I want to take.

Goku: I see. Well then we have no time to lose. We'll look for the cults that are doing this. But where do we start?

Vega: I don't know. But I have to warn mom. Either way, things are alot more serious. Prove me wrong about you Kakarot, or I'll personally send you to hell when it's all said and done.


	13. Twin Birth in Hell

Vega had arrived back in Hell. He was not at the location where he thought he would be at. Instead of finding himself at Castle Oblivion, he found himself inside a rather dark space wasn't to familiar with. The only light he saw, was from his father, as he was in super Saiyan form. Vega did the same, powering up. He saw both his parents there, with Adrian being in alot of pain, laying down

King Vegeta: Vega. What are you doing here?

Vega: I had to come here as soon as possible. Something big is about to happen.

Adrian: You're telling me. I'm about to give birth again.

Vega: Oh. Well then looks I came at the right time.

King Vegeta: Are you sure you want to see this son?

Vega: Yeah.

Vega knelt down beside Adrian, to help get her more comfortable. All that got him was him being thrown across the space, into a wall, as he got knocked out due to the impact.

When he came to, all Vega could heard was the sound of two crying babies. He slowly got up, and wiped some of the stone debris out of his hair. He saw that it wasn't dark in the space anymore, as the roof had opened up. He smiled when he saw Adrian holding his two new siblings. He made his way over to see them.

Vega: Wow. They're here. Got any names for them yet?

Adrian: We do. The first one, is Seth. He's being held in my left arm. The second born, is a girl, named Skarlet.

Vega: Seth and Skarlet...Welcome to hell, my siblings. You'll love it here.

Vega got himself comfortable, sitting down beside Adrian. King Vegeta was on the other side. But just as Vega was enjoying the moment, he realized the exact reason as to why he was here. Adiran immediately noticed this.

Adrian: What's wrong, son?

Vega: One of the former devils might be resurrected soon. A bunch of cultists have been searching for various remains of one, and plan to revive one. Question is, I don't know which one.

Adrian: Uh oh. This is really bad.

King: What could possibly be so bad.

Adrian: Many things. Listen. Let's just get back home, and put these two to bed. Though I really don't want to fly around with them.

Vega: Let me hold them then. I'll teleport us back when you guys are there.

Adrian: Are you sure?

Vega: Yes. Just be there in let's say...five minutes.

Adrian sighed. She reluctantly agreed to what Vega suggested, and handed the twins to Vega. They quickly snuggled in closer to him, making all three smile. Adrian

Adrian: I don't know if I can fly right now.

King Vegeta: Don't worry my dear. The Royal Sayian air express is open for business!

Adrian giggled for a second, before the fatigue of the childbirth caught up to her. King Vegeta picked her up, and flew her back to Castle Oblivion. Vega teleported to their location, which just so happened to be the master bedroom. There, Vega gave the twins to Adrian. They were rather quiet, but nobody complained.

A short while later, Adrian was walking a bit, and managed to put the twins down for a nap. It was then, that Vega caught up to her.

Adrian: That was perfect timing on your part Vega. I'm glad you were here to greet them.

Vega:I am as well, but that's not the main reason I came. The real reason, was because I've discovered something so bad. It would seem as if the remains of a former devil are on Earth, and some extreme cultists want to revive whomever it is.

Adrian looked down to her son. She then collapsed against the wall, and slowly slid down.

Adrian: The fatigue is killing me. Still, not quite as bad as when I had you, believe it or not. You were quite restless. Not to mention having a child who is a Super Sayian, inside of you...it burns.

Vega: Well...are you expecting an apology?

Adrian: Oh no, could never ask you for that. I was just musing. But...I feared this day would be coming. I knew that man was a stubborn one.

Vega: It seems you know exactly who it is.

Adrian: I do. It's your grandfather, Assmodeus. That slippery bastard somehow managed to seal his soul in his remains. He knew about the dragonballs, and it's safe to assume, that he managed to get somebody to look for them now.

Vega: They were just used like a few months ago. Don't they need a year to recharge?

Adrian: They do. At least, according to what I've been told about them. You must do your best to prevent these people from reviving him. Disaster is the only thing that can happen.

Vega: I understand mom.

Vega helped her up, as they both went back into the twins's room. Vega looked over at the both of them with awe. They were both in one crib, and both facing each other, seemingly with one of their hands each on top of the other's Vega gently stroked their foreheads, careful not to wake them up.

Adrian: You are a great older brother Vega. I can tell. But please. You must do what it takes to prevent him from rising up. If you can, of course. By then, I should be back in fighting shape.

Vega smiled. With that, he teleported out of hell, and back to Earth. He teleported to Gohan, who was waiting for him at an open valley. Seeing that he was in fighter gear, Vega immediately powered up to his fullest.

Gohan: Anything that we can use?

Vega: Just make sure the cultists can't find the dragonballs. The fallen devil will need them to revive his soul from his body parts.

Gohan: That's good. Let's see what you're made of now Vega.

With that, the two dashed towards each other, and began their long awaited fight. For Vega, he needed to know how strong he was, and how much he cold do against a far superior opponent, while Gohan, wanted to test Vega's strength in will, and character. Either way, both were looking forward to this for quite some time.


	14. Return of the Snake Devil

A few months had passed by since Adrian had given birth again. Figuring the best way to prevent Assmodeus's revival, was to keep one dragonball hidden someplace where it couldn't be detected. A special safe inside Capsule Corp. For the time being, it was safe. That is, until one night, when it was broken into, and taken. Right now, Bulma was inspecting the damage.

Bulma: Just...how? We made sure this safe couldn't be opened easily, and that the dragonball couldn't be detected.

Vegeta: The only way this could have happened is if one of the employees knew, and that worked from them, and could access the right explosives.

Goku: I don't know. Something seems kinda off on this one.

Vegeta: The hell do you mean Kakarot?

Goku: Just...a really bad feeling.

Suddenly, Bulma's cell phone range. She looked at the caller. It was Vega. She answered it immediately.

Bulma: Hello?

Vega: Bulma. Get the others to Satan city's highest building. I see the dragon being summoned there.

Bulma: On it. Boys.

Goku: On it.

Goku grabbed Vegeta, and used instant transmission to teleport them to Vega's location. Gohan had joined in as well. They all landed, just as the cultists were about to make the wish. Vega went ahead. The others landed right behind him.

Cultist leader: A bunch of pest stopping us from our wish. How pathetic.

Vega: You're not going to be wishing for anything. For I have a wish of my own.

Vega began to charge his power up to maximum. Part of the building began to collapse underneath the power he was exerting. He began to smirk when he pointed his hand at the cultists, ready to kill them all.

Vega: Eternal Dragon! Grant me my wish. My wish is...

With that, Vega paused. It caused a massive build in anticipation. The Cult leader smirked, showing his defiance towards Vega.

Vega: To resurrect my grandfather, Assmodeus, back to life, using the remains that have been gathered. And that is all we need.

The others were very surprised at what Vega had just wished for. That was the exact thing they were trying to prevent. Vega turned around, and fired a massive beam at the Z warriors that were there. They all dodged it, but were furious to see Vega betray them. Vega redirected the beam to take out a large portion of the city. When they got a better look at him, a pentagram symbol was engraved on his forehead, glowing black.

Vegeta: No. This...Not like what happened to me.

The remains began to form into a tall man. The skin was quite scaley, but the man looked pale. He raised his hand, and massive amounts of black tendrills emerged from the ground, and ripped through all the cultists. It began to restore him to a much stronger form. Silvery hair began to sprout from his head, and it reached down to his mid back. Demonic armor began to form around the body. Immediately, a purple barrier surrounded the building, preventing the three from getting in. Vega kneeled down before Assmodeus.

Assmodeus: So this is earth. I can feel the scummy nature of the human race. So delicious. The conflict...the hate...even the love. It's all delicious. And soon, we shall have nothing but pure destruction. My grandson. Arise.

Vega did that. He smirked, as Assmodeus places his hand on Vega's forehead, and a bit of power was transferred, as a means to unlock something. Vega felt a massive rush of energy. He felt his power double from what it was, and felt his hair grown a couple inches. They both saw that the others were looking right at them.

Vega: Surprised boys? HA! You forget exactly what I am. I am both devil, and sayian. I desire power, by any means. And when my grandfather offered me to unlock my potential, well who am I to refuse such an offer. Especially since I will get to see plenty of destruction.

Gohan: You...TRAITOR!

Gohan powered up, and charged at the barrier. But Assmodeus raised a hand, as hundreds of snakes emerged, and grappled Gohan as he reached the barrier. He tried to break free, but couldn't. Goku and Vegeta began to charge up their most powerful attacks, when Assmodeus chuckled.

Assmodeus: I wouldn't do that if I were you. Wouldn't want him to die, now would you?

With that, both sayians reluctantly powered down their attacks. Gohan was still struggling, and almost broke free, when suddenly, he was bit in several places all at once. He was then dropped from the grip, as strange marking began to form everywhere. He landed on the ground, with a massive thud. A portal then opened up behind Assmodeus and Vega. Vega smirked once again.

Vega: The universe as you know it, has now forever changed. We will begin the plans for the ultimate genocide, and in that mass amount of deaths, the very fabrics of the universe will rip open, causing hell itself to become the one realm of existence! Enjoy your time left, for it isn't much.

Both Assmodeus and Vega stepped into the portal, and vanished. It closed, and the barrier exploded, further destroying more property, and ending alot more lives. Goku and Vegeta managed to not be hurt much by it. Vegeta got so mad, he powered up to Super Sayian 2 himself.

Vegeta: That...bastard!

Goku: Calm down Vegeta.

Vegeta: Calm down? HELL NO KAKAROT! IN CASE YOU FORGOTTEN, THAT BRAT JUST REVIVED ONE OF THE PAST DEVILS, WAS GIVEN MORE POWER, AND DID ALOT OF DAMAGE! FURTHERMORE, LOOK AT YOUR SON, HE'S DYING!

With that, Goku glared at Vegeta, clearly knowing what's going on. He himself was angry, but was keeping a tighter leash on his anger.

Goku: We have to find them. We have to stop them. That's all we can do. And we will Vegeta.

Vegeta: Good. Now let's go get to them.

Goku: Let me focus.

With that, the two landed. Goku grabbed Gohan, and teleported away. He then came back instantly, without Gohan. Vegeta had his back turned, when Goku grabbed him. It was then, that the Supreme Kai showed up.

Supreme Kai: I saw what went on. I can take you to where they are. In hell.

Vegeta: Oh goodie.

With that, the Supreme Kai teleported the two to a desolate place in Hell. Not a whole lot of people were gathered there, but it was nowhere near. The Supreme Kai teleported away, leaving the two there.

Goku: Let's go.

It was then, that Goku felt a slight tug on his leg. Le looked down, to see that Pan had tagged along. She looked extremely sad.

Goku; Pan?

Pan: Hi Gramps.

Vegeta: You shouldn't be here. You'll get in the way.

Pan: I can't sit back. Not when I know I can do something. I can't sit back andlLet Vega get away with what he's done.

Vegeta snorted. The two saw Castle Oblivion in the distance. It wasn't to far so they wouldn't waste much getting there.

Vegeta: You might be able to help guard Adrian from some of the lower class villains. No doubt, they will be after her. Let's go.

With that, the three sayians headed towards Castle Oblivion. On the way, Pan even let a couple tears loose.

Pan (thoughts): This isn't you Vega. Whatever it takes...I'll get you back.


	15. A Deadly Challenge

A massive light was seen erupting in the red sky of hell. It was an energy struggle between two warriors. Namely that of Vega and Cell. No matter how hard he tried, Cell couldn't push the attack back, and was overcome, destroying most of his body, only an arm surviving. But because of his regeneration abilities, it took him a few minutes to become whole. Once he was, the various villains looked at him with shock. With that, Vega landed in front of him.

Vega: The difference between our power has both closed and opened. I am more powerful then you now Cell. Andi've waited all nine years of my life to shove you under my thumb.

Assmodeus: As it is, you are all aware of what Vega's turn to our side is. We are going to take hell back to where it belongs. Chaos everywhere, followed by the rest of the universe. However, we can't just cause a rebellion. We have to take them all down, one by one, until Adrian fails. The amount of chaos energy generated will cause me to gain ultimate power, which will overtake Adrian, once and for all.

Meanwhile, at Castle Oblivion...

Adrian had finally put the twins down for a nap. Tears fell down her face, as she was still dealing with the fact Vega turned on them all. The two male saiyans were waiting for something to do, while Pan retreated into a training area. Adrian went to the training area, and saw it virtually demolished.

Adrian: what's wrong Pan?

Pan: I...I refuse to believe it. Why would he turn against us.

Adrian: I know it hurts, but always in the back of my mind, I feared it would come.

Pan: Why? You're his mother. You're supposed to support him!

Adrian: I have. Yet he's always had that demonic evil in him.

Pan: I really can't believe you'd give up on him so easily. Well I won't. I'll do what it takes to get him back!

Adrian: Are you sure it's worth it?

Pan ground her teeth in anger. A few tears escaped. The debris from the ground began to rise up, as Pan's power just kept on increasing. She began to flash gold for a few seconds.

Pan: It's worth it. I know he's not evil. I will prove it. IT'S ALL WORTH...IT!

With an angry yell, her hair rose up in spikes, and turned gold. Her eyes turned turquoise. Adrian smirked. She was very happy with what she saw before her. Pan had transformed into a super saiyan, right before her eyes. Goku and Vegeta both walked up, to see the new development.

Adrian: I hope you're up for it Pan, because it will be extremely hard to accomplish.

Suddenly, a loud noise was heard. Adrian felt it coming from the top of Castle Oblivion. This startled everyone. Adrian immediately bailed, heading towards the top. Though once she reached a big enough window, she jumped out, and spread her wings and flew up. She saw both her son and father there, both with smirks on their faces.

Adrian: I had a hard time believing the rumours, but I guess they were true. How dare you try to use my son against me!

Vega: Oh please. You're just trying to hold me back. You may have taught me alot, but I knew it wasn't all that you could teach me. You were scared of how powerful I could become. Well get used to it mother, because your days are numbered.

Assmodeus: Indeed. Now...dear daughter...we can do this the easy way, or you can have the biggest hell rebellion ever come, all to kill you.

Adrian: What are you talking about?

Assmodeus: Don't tell me you forgot. It's how you defeated me. The Hellbound Combat Games.

Adrian: You're actually challenging me to that?

Assmodeus: Oh yes. Nine of your best, versus nine of my best, with us two awaiting the spoils of war. Ultimately, it's all on you. Personally, I want you to accept. Wouldn't want your newborns to suffer for your indecisiveness.

Adrian: Leave them out. I accept.

Assmodeus: Good. Now I'm going to give you three days, to gather six fighters. I'm going to assume that the three saiyans will be joining. In the meantime, Your son will be on my side.

Vega: Bring whomever you want mother...it doesn't matter, because they will all fall the same.

With that, Assmodeus and Vega flew off from there. Adrian let a couple tears loose, clearly saddened by the betrayal of Vega. She then flew back down into the castle, and went into the nursery, and looked over her two infant twins.

Adrian: Mommy will protect you both from harm.

A couple hours later, Adrian had gotten, Goku, Vegeta, King Vegeta, and Pan, into one of the war rooms inside Castle Oblivion. She had explained what was going on with the challenge, and what it was about

Goku: So if we win this tournament, Assmodeus won't become the devil again. Who's to say that won't stop him again?

Vegeta: For once, that was actually a smart thought Kakarot.

Adrian: I've already thought ahead. I know he'll want to fight me as well, aside from the nine we choose. During that time, I will do what I should have done before. I'll destroy his soul. For without a soul, there will be no way he'll be able to come back to life again.

King Vegeta: We're with you all the way, love.

Vegeta: Definitely.

Goku: For sure.

Pan: Me too.

Goku: Oh no. There is no way I can allow that. Your mother, your dad, and your grandmother would kill me if I did.

Pan: Well that's something you're used to, ain't it? I'm sorry Gramps, but I can't sit back. I have to help.

Goku was stunned by Pan's words. He sighed, knowing there was no way around it. He nodded, confident that Pan would help, even if she wasn't as experienced. Adrian smiled, as she went through various profiles that would help her choose. It was displayed in holographic projections.

Adrian: Hmmm...Tell me...Is Buu still powerful?

Vegeta: He can take on a Super Saiyan 2 no problem, if that's what you're asking.

Adrian: Excellent. That seems to be a bit of a glass barrier for power in alot of cases.

Goku: Hey, why don't you recruit Pikkon. He's quite powerful.

Adrian: Hmmm...I dunno if he'll help us, judging by his track record. But certainly worth a shot. Piccolo?

Vegeta: Hmph. Weak.

Adrian: I sense that he can still be useful regardless. Gotenks for sure, provided that they win their match in the duration of their fusion. Otherwise it's considered a disqualification.

King Vegeta: Well that would suck.

Goku: What about Uub?

Adrian: I'm a bit hesitant on that. While powerful, he seems to need alot more training for what we would need him for. Either way, I trust you'll come to the right conclusion as to who should join. I just wish things would have turn out differently.

Adrian sighed. Everyone shared her grief on the matter, but there was nothing that could be done now, except for prepare for Assmodeus's game. However, what nobody saw, was that there was a slight amused smirk on Adrian's face.


	16. A Son's Betrayel

It was eerily quiet, in the Son house. Almost like a ghost town. When he realized it when he walked through the front door, Goku figured his wife of many years, Chi-Chi, was out. But when he walked in, he smelled blood, and lots of it.

Goku: Chi-Chi?

He walked around the house, trying to find Chi-Chi. But she was nowhere to be found on the main floor. When he went to the stairs, he saw dried up blood spots. He went up them, careful to avoid the blood, while still following it. When he got to the top, he saw chi-chi lying on the floor, in the middle of the hallway, with a massive pool of blood around her. He ran over, to see that part of her head was blown off, and where he heart should have been, was nothing but a hole.

Goku: No…..

Goku collapsed to his knees, and began to break down. The lifeless eye that Chi-Chi had was enough to scare just about anyone. But Goku felt like his own soul was being ripped apart.

Goku: Chi-Chi…I'm…I'm so sorry.

Goku tried to keep his emotions in check, but an overwhelming amount of rage overtook him, as he yelled out, triggering a quick transformation into Super Sayian. He flew out of the house, leaving a massive hole, as he further transformed right into Super Sayian three. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Gohan, decked out in a black Gi, fly towards him. Though he kept his head down.

Goku: Gohan. Are you aware of what has happened here?

Gohan: I am.

Goku: I am going to find that bastard, and I'm going to kill him. Very…slowly.

Gohan: You won't have to look far then.

With what Gohan just said, Goku turned around, shocked, Gohan, now looking directly at Goku, was smirking, and has some black markings just on his lips, like he had fangs, and black triangles under his eyes. Gohan then rushed towards Goku. Inspite of his shock, Goku managed to block Gohan's punch, but it did cause him to go backwards with some of the momentum.

Goku: What are you saying Gohan?

Gohan: I'm saying the exact truth. I killed mother. Quite enjoyed it as well.

Goku: WHY?!

Gohan: Because old man. I have been…reborn. I have finally let my true self out. One, for many years, trying to appease everyone, especially that witch, that I have kept closely guarded. But the true devil king saw through my goofy mask, and destroyed all barriers I put up. This is the real me. If it's any consultation, you might just see her soon, depending on how you die.

Goku looked at Gohan. He powered up, to attack, But Gohan easily dodged, and countered with a kick to Goku's face. Goku then began to shoot out energy blasts, but Gohan blocked them with a barrier.

Gohan: Save it old man.

Goku: Why should I? You need to pay for what you did!

Gohan: You'll have plenty of time. You might just even face me in the Hellbound Tournament.

Goku: So, you're going to enter?

Gohan: I am. And yes, I am on Assmodeus's side. I'm sure that if you beg him for it, he'll let you die at my hand. Should that happen, well…That will be even sweeter of a kill. I hope everyone is ready, because it starts tomorrow.

Goku: We're ready.

Gohan: See you then.

Goku: No. We're finishing this now!

Goku rushed forward, preparing a Kamehameha wave. When he was point blank, he fired it, but Gohan had already moved, and drove his knee into Goku's back.

Gohan: Even with all your training, and even your brief five minutes as a god, you still are unable to master the power of Super Sayian Three. You've become stagnant. Weak. Can't hold that form for very long. While I, am permanently in this power.

Another energy blast was shot at Gohan, but he grabbed it, and drove it into Goku's head, with the blast exploding on impact. Goku was dazed for a second, but it was long enough for Gohan to repeatedly punch Goku's stomach, before giving a nasty uppercut.

Gohan: Thanks for the help, little brother.

As Gohan finished that, Goten rushed towards Gohan. But Gohan merely kicked the younger Super Sayian hard, causing him to fall out of his transformation.

Gohan: It's a surprise I don't kill you as well. You're pathetic Goten. You had all the potential in the world to be great, yet here you are, no more powerful then when you were but a child. Nothing more then a spoiled brat!

Goten: Screw you Gohan.

Gohan: Stay down, or I will kill you. Would be such a waste if Gotenks didn't appear. Just know this Goten. You never had any expectations. You were free from them, and it made you weak. I had to be the genius because our bossy mother bullied me into that. I can't believe I let her get away with the abuse she put us through. It felts so good, to smash her skull in, with the very same frying pan that she used on us for years. SO much, that it smashed open her skull.

Goten: You….MONSTER!

Gohan: You don't even know the half of it.

Goku landed beside Goten, and nearly collapsed. He powered down to normal, as Gohan began to chuckle like a madman.

Gohan: Very soon, the same fate will be bestowed upon you. Only this time, there is a chance you won't be going to heaven, but trapped in Hell. See you there.

With that, Gohan flew off. Both Sons standing had tears coming down their faces. Goku clenched his fist hard, to the point where his knuckles almost popped out of his skin.

Goku: This. This is so wrong Goten. I don't know if I can avenge Chi-Chi or not.

Goten: You're gonna have to dad.

_**NEXT DAY…**_

Adrian and Kibito Kai arrived on the lookout, as she saw most of her fighters had gathered there. She saw Kayden, Goku, Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, Piccolo, Buu, and Pan, all gathered there. Adrian sighed.

Kibito Kai. Remember, this whole thing is going to be viewed by everyone, so please, do your best to keep your position Adrian. The last thing anyone wants is Assmodeus to return to power.

Adrian: Agreed. Everyone, we're heading to Hell. My husband plus a fine warrior named Pikkon will be joining as well.

Goku smiled. He had fought Pikkon before, thus he knew that they were going to have a better edge with him around to help out. With that, Kibito Kai grabbed everyone, and teleported them to Castle Oblivion. More specifically, a special room with nine teleporters and a central throne there.

Adrian: This is where we decide for who goes where. Nine different locations, for the nine fights. We have to win the majority of them. Otherwise, I will lose my position as queen of the damned. All but two fights have been randomized, so you might fight against somebody who's way stronger, or way weaker. Either way, all of you must do your best to succeed.

Adrian then sat down on the chair, as a massive screen behind the fighters came down. The fighters each went to a teleporter, and stood on there. The screen began to go through various locations. It stopped at a worn down city. Piccolo's teleporter lit up.

Adrian: Netheropolis. City of the Damned. Not a bad place to go. Piccolo, that's where you're heading.

Piccolo: Alright, I'll see you later then.

Adrian: Remember, this is a fight to the death. All combatants here are alive during this fight. A match is over when either somebody surrenders, or dies. Good luck

With that, Piccolo was teleported to Netheropolis. He was on full guard. He decided to take off his turban and cape, to give him less restrictive movements. Suddenly, the ground shook a bit.

Piccolo: What do we have here?

Piccolo turned around, as saw his opponent. It was a massive beast, with sort of thin arms. All armored up, and also carried a massive short handled hammer on its back. It looked like a standing mutant turtle with a hardened head. The beast chuckled at Piccolo.

Piccolo: Just…who are you?

Beast: I could ask the same. I am Jarrod. And I..AM….KROGAN!

Piccolo: Interesting. I heard about your people. This will be fun.

Jarrod: Your species look unfamiliar, so I'll especially enjoy tearing you apart and smashing you to the ground. So tell me…what is your name?

Piccolo: I am Piccolo, and my race…is Namekian.

Jarrod: Never heard of them. Prepare to die!

Jarrod chuckled at Piccolo, as Piccolo looked at the Krogan. Jarrod grabbed his hammer, and began to charge. Piccolo smirked, well prepared for the oncoming attack

**A/N: For those wondering, yes, I am including Mass Effect Elements/storylines (storylines later on in a sequel story) into this series. So who will win between Krogan Warlod Jarrod, or Namekian Sage Piccolo? We'll see.**


	17. Round 1 Piccolo VS Jarrod

The two began to charge towards each Other. Piccolo was surprised that the giant alien could move so fast, and was hit hard, sending him through a few buildings.

Jarrod: Is that all you got slug boy?

Jarrod charged again at Piccolo. Piccolo only had a split second to react. He moved out of the way just in time, and blasted the support structure of the building down, just as Jarrod turned around to try again. The building fell on Jarrod, and debris went everywhere. Luckily, Piccolo had flown out of range.

Random voice: Stupid idots! Ruined our homes!

Piccolo: Shove it, you're just a soul!

Piccolo floated above the debris for a second. He landed on top, and smirked, liking what he saw. There was tons, upon tons, of Debris everywhere. Piccolo was certain he already won.

Piccolo: That was rather easy.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed him, and he felt himself getting dragged upwards, before slammed down. This process kept repeating. Suddenly, after he was no longer being thrown around, he felt a massive hammer hit one of his arms,smashed up so bad that the force of impact caused the arm to blow right off.

Jarrod: That was pathetic. You're nothing. Now GET UP!

Piccolo slowly rose up. He saw Jarrod smirking at the situation. Piccolo allowed him an amused smirk for a second, before pain hit him again.

Jarrod: Glorious, isn't it. The sheer violence of a fight. I love it.

Piccolo: I admit, this is indeed an exciting challenge. But don't count me out just yet. For you see, my people, have a very useful ability. Watch carefully.

With that said, Piccolo let out a pained grunt, as his arm regenerated itself. He flexed it for a second, getting feeling into it. Jarrod whistled.

Jarrod: Impressive. Krogan heal from injuries fast, but nothing like that. I am definitely going to enjoy seeing what I can do now.

Piccolo: I'll bet. But can you fly?

Jarrod: What?

Piccolo smirked, as he began to float. Jarrod growled at Piccolo, not liking what he saw. This time, Piccolo smirked, confident he had a true advantage.

Jarrod: Coward!

Piccolo: i'm merely playing it smart. Let's see what you can do against an opponent you can't reach!

_**Meanwhile, with Vega and Assmodeus...**_

Assmoddeus; That's cheating!

Vega: There's no rule about that. Besides gramps. I thought you'd be impressed about making use of an advantage.

Assmodeus: Who said I was furious? It's just to bad we don't have him on our side.

Vega: Maybe a few decades ago, as I found out he used to be evil. Though not even a fraction as powerful.

Assmodeus: Indeed. Pass the popcorn.

Vega did that, and Assmodeus took a couple handfuls, enjoying the snack. They saw Jarrod throwing pieces of the debris at Piccolo, but Piccolo kept dodging.

_**Back at the fight...**_

Jarrod threw a giant girder at Piccolo, which Piccolo barely dodged. Piccolo then began to shower Jarrod with multiple energy blasts. They floated around Jarrod for a second, before then exploded.

Piccolo: Deep fried

With that, the assault began again. This time, more girders kept being tossed up. And a few eventually hit Piccolo. When he was low enough, Jarrod jumped up, and grabbed onto Piccolo's legs. He tried to climb up, but Piccolo kept punching the warlord down. Eventually, Piccolo felt his waist starting to tear up.

Piccolo: This is gonna suck.

Gravity was getting the best of them. They were near the ground, when piccolo's torso tore off partially. Jarrod smirked, as they crashed. Piccolo was now down on the ground, and Jarrod got up, and stood above him.

Jarrod: There's no way you can win now.

Piccolo grunted in pain, as he placed to fingers on his forehead. Jarrod growled, grabbed his hammer, and swung down, going for the head. But Piccolo moved out of the way. He still felt alot of pain from the shockwave. But he pointed at Jarrod's neck. With energy gathered at the fingertips, he was able to jab his two fingers in fairly deep, which would have been impossible with Jarrod's otherwise extremely tough skin.

Piccolo: Special Beam Cannon FIRE!

Jarrod tried to remove Piccolo's fingers from his neck, but it was to late, as Piccolo's signature attack, that was an extremely powerful screw beam, tore right through Jarrod's neck. Jarrod fell to the side, officially dead. His corpse began to turn into a white flame, and vanishing.

Piccolo: That...was...damn!

Piccolo tried to move his torso back into place, as he tried to use his regeneration to attach the hanging part back. But he was suddenly teleported back to the waiting room. That's when Buu walked over, and flip his head tentacle forward. A white beam shot forth, and it healed up Piccolo.

Buu: You did good green man. Hope you're legs are working.

Piccolo flexed his legs, and slowly got up. But he immediately sat back down on a chair,clearly exhausted.

Piccolo: Thanks Buu.

Adrian: Buu was right though. I should have known he'd use a Krogan to help. Tough little creatures for sure. Even a super Sayian would have had difficulty against a full grown and well experienced one. Still, you won, which is all that mattered. Now Buu. Back to your pod. You might be next.

Buu bowed in agreement and skipped back to his pod. It began to select who would be up. Piccolo's pod was darkened, so it skipped his. It eventually slowed down, and landed on Pikkon. He was teleported to an eerie forest. Everyone else got out as they gathered to watch.

Adrian: interesting choice. But who is...Oh no.

What everyone saw on the screen, was a large, extremely muscular, spiked demon. It was quite ugly, and it chuckled like mad. Adrian wiped some sweat off her forehead.

KV: What's wrong hun?

Adrian: I was afraid father would convince him to join. That is a fierce, deadly, and overall, hellish warrior, born here in hell. He was supposed to be father's true successor, but I defeated him. That is Diablo. My older brother.

Vegeta: Damn. Well at least you don't share similar looks.

Adrian: That's his warrior form. I'm damn scary myself when I am truly fighting. I wonder though...how much chaos energy did Assmodeus have to feed him in order to make him agree. I had him docile ever since I defeated him.

Diablo shot a massive fireball at Pikkon, who barely managed to dodge it. Diablo laughed as he rushed towards Pikon.

Diablo: I hope you can entertain me.!

Pikkon: begone, Hell spawn!

Diablo: funny you should mention that, as you're working for that werch that is my sister!

Pikkon: At least she's respectable.

Diablo: She's tarnished the royal Hell legacy. And she will pay for taking what should have been mine!

Diablo's eyes glowed red, as he continued to chuckle like a madman. He was looking forward to the kill, and he would stop at nothing to get it.


End file.
